Paper Plane
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [COMPLETE] "Kau tahu, Baek. Berusahalah semampumu untuk mewujudkan semua mimpimu. Dan aku disini, akan selalu mendukungmu, disampingmu... menjadi sandaranmu.." – Chan Yeol/[ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai/AU/School-life]
1. Prologue

"Kau tahu, Baek. Berusahalah semampumu untuk mewujudkan semua mimpimu. Dan aku disini, akan selalu mendukungmu, disampingmu... menjadi sandaranmu.." – Chanyeol

* * *

Riuh redam siswa terdengar di sepanjang koridor penghubung kelas XI – Ruang guru di Shinhwa Senior High Shool. Mereka terus menyerukan bentuk kritik dan protes pada seseorang yang terus menundukan kepala. Surai keemasannya tergerak ringan oleh hembusan angin sejuk yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh atas kondisi panas yang tercipta.

Baekhyun – namja mungil yang menjadi objek hinaan – hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sadar, posisinya di sini hanyalah sebagai bagian dari siswa terpinggirkan...

* * *

 **ChanBaek Fanfiction – Paper Plane**

 **© Shouda Shikaku a.k.a Lala Maqfira**

 **AU, Fluff, School Life, Friendship**

 **[Recommended Song : FT Island – Paper Plane]**

* * *

 **Just make it, as just the way you are~**

 _Hanya membuatnya, sebagaimana dengan cara yang kau mampu_

 **Then, throw it as far as you can**

 _Kemudian, lemparlah sejauh yang kau bisa_

 **Ibarame heundeulrigo bulane ddeolryeodeo**

 _Bahkan jika angin berbatu dan getar ketakutan_

 **Jogeuman han nalgeureul pyeo dasi naraeolla~**

 _Membentang sayap kecil dan melambung lagi_

.

.

.

 **Just like a like paper plane, oh winds read takes you higher**

 _Terlihat sama seperti pesawat kertas, oh angin membawamu lebih tinggi_

 **Nae kkumga sojunghan miraega eodiro ganeun geolkka?**

 _Kemanakah mimpi-mimpiku dan masa depanmu yang berharga pergi?_

 **Eodikkaji nalsu inna bulanhan maeumman**

 _Jangan khawatir tentang seberapa jauh kita terbang._

 **Doraboji angiro hae apman bomyeo naraga~**

 _Tapi aku berjanji untuk tidak berbalik arah, mari kita terbang lurus kedepan_

.

.

.

 **Ddeoleojyeo beorin daedo, geumbang bu seojin daedo**

 _Bahkan jika aku terjatuh, Bahkan jika aku hancur_

 **jogeuman bihaengie (** **like a paper plane~** **)**

 _Letakan hatimu dalam pesawat kecil (_ _seperti pesawat kertas_ _)_

 **Modeun maeumeul dama eoddeon sigyeoni wado**

 _Tak peduli kesulitan apapun datang (menghadang)_

 **Jakeun nalgeureul pyeolchyeo narabwa**

 _Merentangkan sayap kecil dan tetap terbang_

 **Jigeum modeun geol pogihajin ma ganghan jasineul wihae**

 _Untuk dirimu yang tangguh, jangan menyerahkan semuanya sekarang_

.

.

.

 **No one can't stop you**

 _Tak ada yang bida mennghentikanmu_

 **No one can't stop me (** **yeah, yeah, yeah~)**

 _Tak ada yang menghentikanku (_ _yeah, yeah, yeah~_ _)_

 **No one can't hearts you (** **try it~** **)**

 _Tak ada yang bisa (menjangkau) hatimu (_ _coba saja~_ _)_

 **No one can't hold me (** **try it~** **)**

 _Tak ada yang bisa menahanku (_ _coba saja~_ _)_

 **No one can't hold us (** **try it~** **)**

 _Tak ada yang bisa menahan kita (_ _coba saja~_ _)_

 **Try it!**

 _Coba saja!_

.

.

.

Dengan segenap perasaan yang melambung, Chanyeol berjanji akan terus menjaga, melindungi dan mengasihi Baekhyun setulus hati.

Ia percaya tak akan ada yang bisa menahan langkah mereka...

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hai, hai~**

 **Aku datang lagi dengan prologue FF yang mungkin akan aku buat hanya Twoshot atau bahkan Oneshot? /slaped/  
**

 **Dan aku akan melanjutkan Careful, tenang saja /smile like an idiot/**

 **Di atas ada penggalan lirik FT Island – Paper Plane** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 **Aku memang sangat menyukai lagu itu, karena ya.. tersirat sebuah motivasi. Intinya satu, jangan pedulikan reaksi orang lain atas kemampuan kita :3**

 **Dan jangan heran, mungkin ada beberapa scene bully-ing di FF ini. Dan siapapun yang menjadi antagonis, aku harap kalian jangan salah persepsi. In real life, they didn't like what do you think (about their character in this ff) guys!**

 **Wanna review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Bullying

"Kau tahu, Baek. Berusahalah semampumu untuk mewujudkan semua mimpimu. Dan aku disini, akan selalu mendukungmu, disampingmu... menjadi sandaranmu.." – Chanyeol

* * *

Riuh redam siswa terdengar di sepanjang koridor penghubung kelas XI – Ruang guru di Shinhwa Senior High Shool. Mereka terus menyerukan bentuk kritik dan protes pada seseorang yang terus menundukan kepala. Surai keemasannya tergerak ringan oleh hembusan angin sejuk yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh atas kondisi panas yang tercipta.

Baekhyun – namja mungil yang menjadi objek hinaan – hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sadar, posisinya di sini hanyalah sebagai bagian dari siswa terpinggirkan...

* * *

 **ChanBaek Fanfiction – Paper Plane**

 **© Shouda Shikaku a.k.a Lala Maqfira**

 **AU, Fluff, School Life, Friendship**

 **[Recommended Song : FT Island – Paper Plane]**

* * *

Dentum sepatu terdengar jelas di ruang Dewan Siswa. Sesosok namja jangkung tengah di sibukkan dengan berbagai proposal kegiatan juga laporan pertanggungjawaban dari anggotanya.

Jemari panjangnya bergerak lincah membuka halaman-halaman yang berisi grafik dan bukti tertulis atas setiap kegiatan yang direncanakan juga telah terlaksana. Posisinya sebagai ketua Dewan Siswa benar-benar membuatnya sibuk.

`cklek`

Pintu di sebelah kanannya terbuka, menampilkan sosok sekretaris yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusan kecil dengan anggota seksi bidang kesenian.

"Kau belum menyelesaikannya, bukan?" suara rendah Sang Sekretaris memecah keheningan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Dan ngomong-ngomong, apa ada anggota yang absen lagi?"

"Ya, dan ya. Kali ini Si Bengal Ilhoon mangkir lagi dari tugasnya.."

Keadaan kembali hening. Namun, aura tak mengenakan tiba-tiba terasa memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Sang sekretaris sampai merinding dibuatnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga reaksi seperti ini yang akan ia dapat ketika melaporkan salah satu anggota yang benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya bukan? Persiapkan surat untuk penghentian masa tugas Jung Ilhoon siang nanti Sekretaris **Oh** "

`glek`

Namja yang dipanggil Sekretaris Oh – Oh Sehun lengkapnya – hanya mampu menelan ludahnya. Jika Ketua Dewan Siswa sudah memberi intruksi demikian, ia bisa apa? Yang jelas ia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga di kemudian hari Ilhoon tidak melayangkan 'protes' padanya.

"Algaseumnida, sunbae-nim.."

"Dan aku minta bantuanmu untuk meneliti Proposal masuk juga LPJ yang diserahkan siang ini. Aku harus segera pergi ke Aula. Kau tahu bukan Lomba Atletik akan dimulai bulan depan?"

"Arraseoyeo, Park Sunbae.."

Ketua Park hanya mengangguk. Dia segera membenahi penampilannya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sehun yang memang satu tingkat dibawahnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dan berlalu menuju tujuannya.

Tapi...

Sebelum itu, ia ingin memastikan satu hal. Entah kenapa.. dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Seperti ada hal menyakitkan yang tengah terjadi. Dan kini, ia terus berharap semoga _feeling_ -nya salah.

.

.

.

Di sudut sekolah, nampak segerombolan siswa sibuk dengan 'sesuatu'. Makian terus terlontar dari mulut masing-masing, bagaikan anak panah yang melesat dengan cepat dari busurnya. Dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, dan amarah yang menumpuk, mereka juga melemparkan tepung dan telur ke satu titik.

Disana,

Di sudut dinding.

Dimana ada sesosok tubuh mungil yang rapuh. Wajah manisnya nampak kotor. Dan ia hanya bisa meringkuk perih. Buliran air luka terus meluncur mulus di pipi _chubby_ -nya. Mata sipitnya sesekali mengerjap, menghalau lelehan telur dan tepung yang mengucur dari kepalanya.

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, mencegah isakan yang bisa saja justru memancing amarah para siswa _psycho_ yang mengelilinginya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung, kenapa para siswa disini teramat membencinya bahkan sejak pertama kali ia datang dengan _title_ sebagai siswa peraih beasiswa.

Dia yakin – teramat sangat – jika dia tak punya masalah apapun dengan siswa lain.

"Kau amat menjijikan! Kau bukan siapa-siapa disini!" suara cempreng Jung Soo Jung menggema.

"Cih, kau bahkan tak ubahnya sosok kerdil menggelikan yang mengharapkan kebaikan ibu peri disini!" Sahut Son Na Eun.

"Asal kau tahu, Byun! Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan Ketua kami!"

`DEG`

"Ketua Park terlalu sempurna bersanding denganmu!"

"Kau hanya itik buruk rupa!"

"Kau mirip dengan jalang di luaran sana!"

"AKU BUKAN JALANG!" siswa itu bersuara dengan nyaring, mengelak tuduhan yang dilontarkan Ilhoon dengan suara seraknya.

"Hey, kau bahkan berani meneriakiku?"

"..."

Ilhoon mendekat, dan langsung mencengkeram kerah namja bermarga Byun di hadapannya. Tangannya mengepal dan siap ia arahkan ke wajah manisnya.

"Brengsek kau, Byun! Siapa kau berani membentakku?"

"..."

"Jangan berfikir karena kau kekasih Ketua Park aku akan takut padamu, arra?!"

".."

Namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu sudah teramat pasrah. Yang jelas, ia harus memutar otak disaat nanti umma dan hyung-nya membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan mengapa penampilannya mengenaskan.

'Appa~ Baekhyunie siap menyusul Haraboji dan Appa di surga~" batinnya.

`BUGH`

"eh?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, apalagi disaat cengkeraman di kerahnya terasa longgar. Dan seketika jemari lentiknya tergerak guna menutup telinganya karena mendengar teriakan di sekitarnya.

Perlahan mata indahnya terbuka guna memastikan kondisi disekitarnya. Setelah itu, matanya membulat sempurna. Mendapati Ilhoon yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dan di hadapannya, sosok jangkung dengan almamater khusus siswa kelas unggulan berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu, Jung. Jika kau berani macam-macam pada kekasihku, kau akan tamat!"

Ilhoon menelan ludahnya dengan bersusah payah, sementara sosok jangkung itu mulai menggendong tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dan membawanya meninggalkan sekelompok siswa pem- _bully_ yang nampak ketakutan.

"Chanyeol..." gumam Baekhyun.

"Sst.. diamlah chagiya~.. maafkan aku yang tak bisa melindungimu..."

"..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia justru merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol – Ketua Park – kekasihnya. Ia merasa jika selama ini ia malah menjadi beban tambahan bagi Chanyeol yang memang sudah sibuk dengan urusan-urusan di sekolah.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik kearah kekasihnya. Ia tahu, pasti ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun akan meminta maaf lagi. Padahal ini semua disebabkan oleh para siswa yang iri pada namja-nya. Ia menghela nafas. Dan ia termenung, menyadari bahwa penderitaan Baekhyun adalah buah dari keegoisannya. Salahkah dirinya ingin memiliki Baekhyun? Padahal perasaan yang ia miliki adalah perasaan tulus, bukan sekedar obsesi ataupun nafsu.

Nafasnya tercekat, seiring dengan menjalarnya rasa sesak yang menghujam rongga dadanya. Bayangan-bayangan siksa sirat dengan keangkuhan dan kedengkian yang menimpa sang kekasih berputar satu demi satu bak film yang mengerikan.

Pendaran-pendaran kesakitan Baekhyun mengusik sanubarinya. Dan yang membuatnya jengkel adalah kenapa Baekhyun malah menutupi semuanya, menutupi tingkah keji iblis-iblis yang menjelma menjadi teman seangkatan mereka. Cih, bahkan Chanyeol tak sudi mengakui bahwa siswa-siswa itu teman.

"Baekhyunie~" gumam Chanyeol.

"Eumm? Wae?"

"Saranghae, jeongmal.." Chanyeol berbisik penuh perasaan.

"Nado.."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Seulas senyum tampan terukir sempurna di wajah rupawannya. Tak peduli dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang terus menggeliat risih di gendongannya, seiring dengan terkikisnya jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah manis Baekhyun.

`chu`

Kecupan lembut menyambangi bibir tipis Baekhyun. Berlanjut dengan lumatan-lumatan penyalur kasih diantara keduanya. Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun, dibalas oleh Baekhyun yang mengulum bibir atas Chanyeol. Rona kemerahan merambat di wajah si Mungil. Dan senyum bahagia perlahan muncul di sela tautan keduanya.

"Kkk~ manisnya kekasihku.." seloroh Chanyeol setelah melepas ciuman tadi.

"..."

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang langsung menunduk malu. Ia merutuki dirinya yang malah terbawa permainan memabukan Chanyeol. Gelanyar-gelanyar menggelikan perlahan memenuhi perutnya, disusul degupan luar biasa yang seakan menyamai langkah kakinya disaat berlari menghindari kejaran Ilhoon tempo hari. Okay, abaikan masalah Ilhoon tadi.

"Chanyeol.. berhenti menggodaku." Lirihnya.

"Ey, kau menggemaskan yeobeo,"

"Ish.."

Keduanya tersenyum (lagi). Wajahnya berseri, seakan tak ada beban yang ditanggung. Bunga-bunga imajiner berguguran, menegaskan aura cinta yang menguar dari pasangan fenomenal tersebut.

Dan...

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sesosok namja dengan mata berkilat tajam menyaksikan kegiatan tadi dengan binar penuh emosi dan dendam. Bibirnya mencebik kesal, tangannya pun mengepal keras.

`Bugh`

Mendarat pula di pohon tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia tak mempedulikan cairan anyir yang merembes melalui buku-buku jarinya.

"Kalian akan kubuat menderita." Sumpahnya.

Ia meninggalkan tempat tadi dan langsung menuju tempat parkir. Sepertinya membolos adalah ide yang bagus, mengingat mood-nya yang jatuh luluh karena kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia teramat kesal.

Satu fakta.. ia melupakan jika papan nama yang seharusnya tersemat di blazer sekolahnya tak ada ditempatnya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, muncul sosok lain dengan wajah dingin yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Seulas senyum culas menghinggapi wajah tampannya. Matanya menyipit, tepat sesaat setelahia mendapati benda berkomponen logam yang merupakan perlengkapan wajib sekolahnya.

"Oh, Song Seung Hyun baru saja dari sini? Tsk.. kurang kerjaan sekali dia mengintip kegiatan Ketua Park dan pacar mungilnya. Ckckck.."

Namja itu menyeringai, dan ia hanya mengedikan bahu tegapnya acuh, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tadi. Berbeda dengan namja sebelumnya, bias ekspresinya menunjukan kepuasan yang tak ternilai. Sedikit lagi...

.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan jemari lentiknya. Irisnya bergerak, memastikan jam berapa sekarang. Nafasnya tercekat setelah ia mendapati jarum pendek dan jarum panjang benda bulat di dinding kamarnya menunjuk dengan pasti tepat pukul 00.00 A.M

Dengan segera ia bangkit, mengabaikan seseorang yang terganggu dengan gelagatnya. Perlahan, samar-samar terdengar olehnya rajukan manja dari seseorang yang tadinya melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Chagiya~ kau belum tidur?"

Suara berat itu mengirim impuls di saraf tepi Baekhyun, menyebabkan dirinya merinding. Ia bingung ingin menjawab seperti apa. Jika ia jujur, namja di sebelahnya pasti akan marah. Tapi jika ia berbohong, itu cari mati namanya. Hei, Chanyeol memang akan marah jika kekasihnya itu mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri. Salah satunya dengan begadang tak jelas seperti tadi.

"..."

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, eum?"

"Eumm.. iya..."

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari posisinya, dan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Eh, Baekhyun menegang. Menurutnya posisi ini terlalu intim padahal mereka sudah terbiasa (Chanyeol sering menginap di _flat_ Baekhyun, dan sesekali namja mungil itu juga menginap di _mansion_ mewah kelurga Park, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi, jangan berfikiran yang berlebihan, okay?) dengan hal ini. Chanyeol yang satu selimut dengan Baekhyun tak enggan untuk memeluk bahkan menumpukan dagu tegasnya di bahu ringkih Baekhyun.

Yah, meskipun posisi itu kadang megundang persepsi yang salah dari orang-orang luar. Bahkan di awal kebiasaan mereka, Tuan dan Ny. Park yang memang menyetujui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak segan menghajar Chanyeol, karena khawatir putra tunggal mereka sudah bertindak tak senonoh sebelum menikah.

Baik, kembali ke permasalahan awal, Chanyeol sudah yakin jika Baekhyunnya pasti gelisah. Dilihat dari gelagatnya sejak kemarin.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan status kita, heum?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku fikir tanpa kau bertanya pasti kau tahu Yeollie." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang mengganggu?"

"Aku memikirkan reaksi 'mereka' nanti. Meskipun Ayah Ibu-mu menyetujui kita, bagaimana dengan anggota keluargamu yang lain? Aku ingat reaksi Tuan dan Nyonya Song tempo hari. Ya Tuhan.. aku takut.."

Baekhyun mencicit. Suaranya bergetar. Dan Chanyeol yakin jika kekasih cantiknya itu tengah mati-matian menahan tangis yang nyaris pecah.

"Hei, tak usah dirisaukan sayang! Toh, Paman dan Bibi Song hanya adik Ayah dan Ibu dan restu Ayah Ibuku lebih penting dari segalanya. Sudah ku katakan bukan.. jangan pedulikan anggapan orang selagi kita bisa berusaha dengan kemampuan sendiri.."

"Tapi, mereka benar Yeollie.. status sosial akan berpengaruh di kehidupan kita kedepannya.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tak habis fikir jika cemoohan adik dari Ayahnya itu membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Tak heran sekembalinya ia setelah mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke flat, ia mendapati jika Ayahnya – Tuan Park – tengah memaki habis-habisan paman bibinya.

"Baekkie, dengarkan aku! _Tak ada yang bisa menahan kita._ _Coba saja!"_ yakin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan namjachingu-nya. Irisnya menyirat binar bahagia. Apalagi setelah mendengar keteguhan yang Chanyeol janjikan. Yang jelas, sekarang ia mempunyai asa yang bisa menyokongnya untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaan di masa mendatang.

 **Ibarame heundeulrigo bulane ddeolryeodeo**

 _Bahkan jika angin berbatu dan getar ketakutan_

 **Jogeuman han nalgeureul pyeo dasi naraeolla~**

 _Membentang sayap kecil dan melambung lagi_

"Kau tahu, sayang.. Aku akan terus memperjuangkanmu. Meskipun rintangan yang akan kita hadapi berupa tentangan orang-orang, atau bahkan aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawa sekalipun.." Chanyeol menghela nafas berlahan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku akan terus berusaha demi kebahagiaanmu, dan demi kebahagiaan kita.."

Baekhyun tersenyum di sela tangis harunya. Kesungguhan itu, harapan itu.. yang belahan jiwanya janjikan bisa mereka wujudkan jika tekad yang mereka miliki begitu kuat. Ya, Chanyeol benar.. **tak usah pedulikan orang lain, selagi kita bisa berusaha dengan kemampuan kita**.

"Ne, Yeollie.. mari kita berjuang.."

Ah, masing-masing merasa kehidupan idaman mereka dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Shinhwa Senior High School, August 15th 2014, 07.00 A.M.**

Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia kembali melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Setelahnya, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" monolognya.

Ia hanya mengedikan bahunya. Dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ia baru saja diantar oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan kekasihnya itu harus izin untuk menghadiri wisuda kakak sepupu perempuannya di Jepang sana.

Baekhyun agak was-was. Mengingat Ilhoon bisa saja membalas dendam atas perlakuan Chanyeol kemarin. Aih, berdo'a saja Baekhyun selalu terlindung.

Langkah kaki mungilnya menggema di sepanjang lorong koridor. Detakan jantungnya kian menggila seiring terkikisnya jarak antara dirinya dengan ruang kelas. Heh, jangan bayangkan bahkan samakan reaksi ini ketika Chanyeol akan mengecupnya mesra! Oh, Baekhyun perlu merendam otaknya yang mulai mesum.

5 langkah..

4 langkah..

3 langkah..

2 langkah..

1 lang..

`Drttt drrtt`

Getaran di ponselnya meghentikan derap langkah kaki pendeknya. Dengan gerakan terburu ia segera meraih ponsel hitam metalik – hadiah ulang tahunnya dari sang hyung 2 bulan lalu – dengan display yang menampilkan deretan nomor yang teramat dihafalnya.

"Baekbeom hyung..."

Oh, Baekhyun teramat merindukan kakaknya yang sedang bekerja di Bucheon, tanah kelahirannya. Ia mulai menjauhi kelas, dan memulai melepas rindu dengan kakak lelakinya itu. Dan tak berapa lama.. terdengar riuh umpatan yang terlontar dari celah pintu kelas XI – A.

"SIAL!"

 _Beberapa saat kemudian.._

Wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri. Tadi, hyung kesayagannya baru saja memberi kabar bahwa ia akan diangkat menjadi pegawai tetap di tempatnya bekerja. Dan umma-nya tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras, begitu pula dirinya. Dan yang terpenting, Chanyeol baru saja mengirim pesan singkat jika ia akan _take off_.

Yang membuatnya merona, kata-kata Chanyeol. Ugh, ia jadi malu mengingatnya.

* * *

| **From : Yeollie 3**

 **010-6104-xxxx-xxxx**

 **Aku akan take off**

 **Bahkan aku sudah sangat merindukanmu, yeobeo..** |

* * *

Ia kembali tersenyum setelah berulangkali memperhatikan pesan Chanyeol. Ia tak menyadari tatapan mengancam yang terus tertuju padanya dari siswa-siswa yang mulai memenuhi koridor. Ah, ia ingin segera memasuki ruang kela-

`BYURRR`

Ruang kelasnya sendiri. Mata sipitnya mengerjap kecil. Pandangannya penuh kebingungan. Dan perlahan rasa sesak menghinggapi rongga dadanya setelah indera pendengarannya mendengar kekehan iblis teman-teman sekelasnya. Keningnya mengernyit, setelah hidung mungilnya menangkap aroma tak mengenakkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Uh-oh.. ternyata air bekas mengepel lantai ruang Aula yang dicampur lumpur dan pecahan telur. Seragam sekolahnya sudah berwarna kelam. Matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

`plok`

`splash`

Tak berhenti sampai disitu. Bungkusan tepung dan butir-butir telur menghujani tubuh ringkihnya. Dan ah, ternyata ada lelehan mentega pula!

"Wah wah wah.. selamat ya, Byun.."

Suara angkuh seseorang membuat kegiatan pelemparan itu terhenti. Mengundang perhatian beberapa siswa yang tadinya melintasi koridor kelas XI – A.

"Selamat untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Selamat karena kau berhasil menjerat Ketua Park semakin dalam.."

Seluruh siswa yag mengerubunginya mulai menjatuhkan tatapan sinis penuh kebencian. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya yang terasa mencekik tenggorokannya sendiri.

"Aku tahu, kenapa Ketua Park bisa jatuh dalam pelukanmu.."

"Apa maksudmu, Seung Hyun-ssi?"

"Bukankah kau menyerahkan tubuhmu pada Ketua Park, Murahan?"

`DEG`

"Jangan asal bicara!"

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membantah. Bisikan-bisikan yang mengiris hatinya mulai merebak. Bagaimana pun, Seung Hyun secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya bak seorang j*lang yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan, termasuk harga dirinya sekalipun.

' _Hih, Menjijikan sekali!_ '

' _Apa? Bahkan tubuhnya tak sexy sama sekali!_ '

' _Aku sudah menduga jika ia akan bermain dengan licik!_ '

' _Ya Tuhan! Ketua Park yang mengagumkan jatuh dalam pelukan namja tak tahu diri?_ '

' _Dibalik wajah polosnya tersimpan sosok yang mengerikan!_ '

"Well, semakin kau membantah.. semakin kuat kebenaran yang kau sembunyikan, kerdil!" ejek Seung Hyun.

"Aku bukan namja seperti itu!" Baekhyun mulai menangis, membuat beberapa kaum 'pinggiran' sepertinnya merasa iba. Heol, kata-kata itu teramat menyakiti hatinya.

"Lalu kau akan menampik kenyataan jika Ketua Park sering tidur di _flat_ mu?"

`Nyut`

' _APA_?'

"..."

" _See_ , kau bahkan diam saja? Yang aku katakan benar, bukan?"

Keadaan yang semula hanya didominasi bisik-bisik antar siswa, berubah riuh. Teriakan penuh caci maki mulai terdengar. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka tak segan untuk melempari tubuh Baekhyun dengan kerikil, yang sukses membuat tubuh mulusnya mulai ternoda oleh darah.

Baekhyun terus menunduk. Lututnya mula lemas, begitu pula dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Kepalanya berdengung, dan pandangannya mulai menggelap.

"Hai, apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara tegas penuh wibawa menghentikan aksi brutal mereka.

"Cho Seonsaenim.."

"KEMBALI KE KELAS MASING-MASING!"

Para siswa membubarkan diri dengan tergesa-gesa. Cho seonsaenim membulatkan matanya mendapati satu sosok yang berdiri dengan keadaan kacau – amat sangat – di tengah koridor. Diam-diam para siswa menatap takut wajah Cho saem dari jendela.

"Ya Tuhan! Byun Haksaeng!" serunya setelah ia paham siapa sosok itu. Murid kesayangannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri..

`BRUGH`

Tergeletak dengan mengenaskan.

"SEMUANYA KELUAR!"

Teriakan menggelegar itu membuat para siswa bergerak panik. Beberapa guru menghampiri sumber suara. Mereka langsung mengambil tindakan setelah mendapati Guru Konseling itu menguarkan aura hitam.

Lee Seonsaenim dan Kim Seonsaenim selaku guru kesehatan langsung mengamankan Baekhyun di Ruang Kesehatan. Beberapa guru nampak sibuk menenangkan Cho saem yang baru kali ini tidak mampu membendung emosinya.

Tuan Han, penjaga kebun yang memang dekat dengan Baekhyun menunduk sedih disaat beliau membersihkan sisa-sia aksi brutal siswa-siswa itu.

"Han Ahjussi.." suara berat Cho Saem bernada menusuk.

"Ah, nde, Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"Tidak usah dibersihkan."

"Ah, ye?"

"Biarkan siswa-siswa nakal ini yang bertanggung jawab. Dan selama seminggu ini, jangan sentuh area kamar mandi. Biarkan mereka merasakan apa itu yang namanya 'kerja keras'"

Tuan Han mengangguk mafhum. Ia yang tahu jika Cho saem adalah adik ipar Kepala Sekolah Park menyanggupi perintah tersebut. Sedangkan para siswa yang menjadi pelaku pem _bully_ an Baekhyun hanya bergidik ngeri.

Kerumunan itu langsung membubarkan diri – guna melaksanakan tugas (hukuman lebih tepatnya) – tanpa komando. Terlihat jelas para siswa tengah menngumpat kesal. Harusnya mereka ingat walaupun tidak ada Ketua Park masih ada Cho Saem yang melindungi Baekhyun.

"Ah, Sialan si Byun itu!" gerutu siswi berambut blonde, Maria Lee.

"Harusnya kita ingat masih ada Cho Saem disini." Sambung Jong Hyun.

"Diamlah! Akan kubuat perhitungan lebih pada namja murahan itu!" Seung Hyun angkat suara.

Semua siswa mengiyakan. Dan kini otak masing-masing telah menyusun hal-hal lain yang bisa saja menambah pundi-pundi catatan keburukan mereka, eh?

"Maria Lee, Kim Jong Hyun.. seharusnya kalian harus lebih berhati-hati... Song Seung Hyun... catatan kejahatanmu makin berambah, kawan.."

Sosok itu menyeringai iblis sebelum meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

"Ckck.. Ketua Park tak akan menyukai kabar ini.."

* * *

 **_To Be Continue_**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hola, hola~~ /joget hula-hula/**

 **Aku bawa Part awal Paper Plane.. aduh maaf kalau bullying-nya kurang greget. Aku sempat unmood untuk mempublish FF ini** ㅠㅠ

 **Kemungkinan Part depan adalah Part terakhir. Aku kesannya lebih menjabarkan penderitaan Baekhyun, ya?** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ **/slaped/**

 **Semoga dari penderitaan Baekhyun, bisa menjadi alasan kuat bagaimana sosok/karakter kuat Baekhyun terbentuk.**

 **Wanna review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


	3. Chapter 2 : Chief Of Security's Council

"Kau tahu, Baek. Berusahalah semampumu untuk mewujudkan semua mimpimu. Dan aku disini, akan selalu mendukungmu, disampingmu... menjadi sandaranmu.." – Chanyeol

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Ckck, Ketua Park tak akan menyukai kabar ini.."_

Sosok yang mengawasi Seung Hyun dan komplotannya berlahan membaikkan tubuhya. Di genggamannya nampak sebuah _handycam_ dan juga _recorder_ yang ternyata telah penuh dengan beberapa bukti dari hasil pemantauannya. Jangan lupakan seonggok buku kecil tebal yang berisi catatan-catatan beberapa siswa yang memang melakukan kekerasan dan pelanggaran.

Jemarinya mulai bergerak lincah di atas _screen_ ponsel pintarnya, memasukan deretan nomor yang memang sudah dihafalnya sampai luar kepala. Dan sebelumnya, ia mengusak surai kehitamannya sebelum melangkah menjauhi lokasi dimana Seung Hyun menjalani kewajiban atas pelanggarannya sendiri.

" _Hallo. Ada apa, G?_ " Suara di seberang sana terdengar datar.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Dan Saya akan membuat laporan khusus untuk Guru Konseling, dengan tembusan khusus Kepala Sekolah, dirangkap untuk arsip Dewan Siswa dan terutama bagian keamanan." Ungkap sosok yang dipanggil G dengan tenang.

" _Baguslah. Jangan lupa untuk memuat lampiran grafik pelanggaran dia dua bulan terakhir di laporan yang akan kau ajukan._ "

"Ya, Saya tahu. Dan tepat seperti prediksi Anda beberapa bulan yang lalu, banyak siswa yang terseret dalam kasus ini."

" _Ck. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu. Ya, tak salah dengan predikatmu sebagai Ketua Bagian Keamanan Siswa. Padahal Kau hanyalah sosok_ _ **perempuan**_ _menyebalkan, G_ " gerutuan terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Hahahaha. Saya anggap itu pujian dari Anda, Ketua." G terbahak, "Dan satu hal yang pasti, tak akan Saya biarkan sosok yang menyakiti sahabat saya bisa tertawa bebas." Kemudian berkata dengan nada dingin.

" _Ya, Terimakasih. Aku akan segera kembali, dalam waktu 5 jam kedepan. Tolong jaga Baekhyunku baik-baik._ "

"Ya, **Ketua Park**. Aku mengerti."

Pip. Sambungan terputus.

* * *

 **ChanBaek Fanfiction – Paper Plane**

 **© Shouda Shikaku a.k.a Lala Maqfira**

 **AU, Fluff, School Life, Friendship**

 **[Recommended Song : FT Island – Paper Plane]**

* * *

 **Unit Kesehatan Shinhwa Senior High School, August 15th 2014, 10.00 A.M.**

Sesosok namja mungil terbaring dengan lemah di salah satu brangkar ruang kesehatan. Beberapa perawat sekolah sibuk kesana-kemari dengan beberapa peralatan kesehatan di tangan masing-masing.

Tak jauh darinya, Cho _saem_ – Guru Konseling – nampak menatap kosong kearahnya. Beliau merasa benar-benar gagal melindungi Baekhyun – sosok mungil yang sedang mendapat pertolongan pertama dari petugas.

Sekedar informasi, Unit kesehatan di Shinhwa memiliki fasilitas yang menyerupai Rumah Sakit, meskipun mungkin hanya sekedar memberi pertolongan pertama. Dan Cho _Saem_ cukup bersyukur atas keadaan ini.

"Cho- _ssi_ , sepertinya Byun _Haksaeng_ perlu diperiksa lebih lanjut di Rumah Sakit. Kami khawatir ada keretakan tulang di beberapa bagian. Apalagi ini adalah _bullying_ terparah yang dialami Byun _Haksaeng_ dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini."

"Nde? Bullying terparah? Maksud Anda apa, Park- _ssi_?" Tanya Cho _Saem_ heran.

Perawat Park – bernama lengkap Park Yong Soo – menghela nafas. Pemuda dengan tubuh tegap dan wajah tegas tersebut nampak bingung, apakah harus menyampaikannya pada Cho _Saem_ atau tidak. Ditengah rasa bimbangnya, muncul seorang siswa dengan seragam khusus Dewan Siswa memasuki ruangan.

Rambut kuncir ekor kuda sang Siswa tergerak dengan lembut, seiring dengan derap langkah kakinya. Wajah datarnya sedikit berubah setelah maniknya menangkap keberadaan Cho _Saem_ dan Perawat Park.

" _Anyeonghasimika, Seonsaenim_.." siswa tersebut membungkukan badannya sekejap.

"Nde. Ada apa Kim _Haksaeng_?"

" _Jeosonghamnida_. Saya sebenarnya ingin memastikan kondisi Baekhyun- _ssi_ , _Saem_." Suara berat yang khas terdengar dari mulut sang Siswa.

"Hmm. Benarkah?"

"Nde. Saya juga melaksanakan salah satu bagian dari tugas saya." Siswa Kim menjawab datar. Err, bukannya kurang ajar, namun semua guru sudah paham dengan karakter siswa tersebut ngomong-ngomong.

"Aaa, aku baru ingat kau adalah Ketua Bagian Keamanan, bukan?" Cho Saem bertanya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Nde. Saya adalah Ketua Bagian Keamanan."

Ruangan mulai hening. Dan suasana kaku yang tercipta membuat Perawat Park gusar di tempatnya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia ingin tertawa melihat interaksi Cho _Saem_ dan siswa bermarga Kim tersebut.

' _Aih~ orang dingin dan orang yang perasaannya mati berbincang. Rasanya seperti rapat para investor. Kkk~_ ' – batin Perawat Park dengan nista.

"Ayolah, jangan kaku begitu Min Hyun- _ssi_. Aigoo~" celetuk Perawat Park karena sudah tak tahan.

Cho _saem_ hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ya, ia sebenarnya ingin mengakatakan hal yang sama pada salah satu anak didiknya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin anak ini sudah terbawa suasana kaku selama menjabat sebagai Ketua. Hah, padahal masih kelas X, tapi tingkahnya seperti seseorang berusia di atas 20 tahun. Ckck

"Oh iya. Apa Kim _Haksaeng_ sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

 **DEG**

Min Hyun – Siswa bermarga Kim; Ketua Bagian Keamanan Dewan Siswa, dikenal juga dengan nama panggilan **G** – sempat tersentak. Tapi dia yang pada dasarnya berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi tampak tak memberi respon berarti. Perawat Park hanya menggeleng, berbeda dengan Cho _Saem_ yang tersenyum kecil.

' _Sulit ya jika bertanya-tanya pada dinding_ ' – batin Perawat Park sarkastik.

"Jika Kim _Haksaeng_ merencanakan sesuatu, pasti berhubungan dengan siswa nakal. Jangan lupa hasilnya saem tunggu di ruang Konseling."

" _Algaseumnida, Saem_. Saya mohon maaf tidak bisa terbuka kepada _saem_ untuk saat ini. Tapi, saya harap _saem_ percaya pada saya, tertutama Baekhyun- _ssi_."

 **DEG**

"Saya pamit. _Gansamhanida, saem_ "

Min Hyun meninggalkan ruangan. Diikuti oleh beberapa siswa yang ternyata menunggunya di luar ruangan. Dan Cho _Saem_ serta Perawat Park hanya mampu termenung di posisi mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Min Hyun katakan.

"Heumm.. Aku berani bertaruh jika dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang besar bersama Park _Haksaeng_." Cho _Saem_ ambil suara. Disambut anggukan paham dari Perawat Park.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Dan yang ku tahu, Byun _Haksaeng_ adalah kekasih Park _Haksaeng_." Ungkap Perawat Park yang sukses membuat Cho _Saem_ membeku.

' _Jadi, Byun Haksaeng yang mampu meruntuhkan sikap angkuh dan dinginmu, Park Chanyeol? Syukurlah, Dan aku harap kau lah yang akan membahagiakan_ _ **anak didik kesayanganku,**_ _Chanyeol_ '

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cho _Saem_ atau Kyuhyun menghela nafas, hingga akhirnya menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dan membawanya menuju ke salah satu Rumah Sakit terdekat. Jujur saja ia teramat khawatir mendengar keterangan dari Yong Soo. Ia tak menyangka jika anak dari sahabat kakak perempuannya akan semenderita ini.

Dalam perjalanan, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih dipengaruhi oleh obat bius yang disuntikkan Yong Soo setengah jam yang lalu. Benaknya dipenuhi berbagai sebab dan kemungkinan akibat dari beberapa kejadian yang terjadi di Shinhwa.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelahnya, pria jangkung maniak _game_ tersebut membawa Baekhyun ke unit khusus. Ia juga bersyukur karena yang menangani Baekhyun adalah sahabat baiknya, Lee Dong Hae. Jadi, tak perlu banyak basa-basi hanya untuk memastikan kondisi Baekhyun.

"Kau tunggulah disini, dan aku akan melakukan berbagai rangkaian pemeriksaan untuk memastikan kondisinya. Aku juga sedikit khawatir, Kyu. Dari raut wajahnya, aku berasumsi bahwa dia juga tertekan secara mental. Berdo'a saja asumsiku salah."

"Ne, _Hyung_. Terimakasih."

Dong Hae mengangguk, dan langsung menuju ke ruangan di mana Baekhyun mulai diperiksa. Memang wajah pucat anak itu membuat siapapun akan khawatir bahkan cenderung iba. Termasuk Dong Hae yang sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu masalah Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Dan ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, sesaat setelah irisnya menangkap sepasang sepatu yang ada di depannya.

"Kim _Haksaeng_.."

Sosok tersebut – Min Hyun – mengangguk sopan. Ditangannya nampak sebuah map hitam yang Kyuhyun tahu sebagai berkas pengantar untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Ada apa sampai kau menyusul _saem_ kemari?"

" _Jeoseonghamnida, saem_. Saya sudah menyiapkan empat rangkap – yang terdiri atas 150 lembar – untuk masing-masing bendel, berisi bukti atas pelanggaran yang dilakukan beberapa orang siswa. Dan kedatangan saya di sini untuk meminta tanda persetujuan dari _saem_."

Kyuhyun ternganga. Jadi, inilah alasan kenapa Min Hyun selalu diam di ruangannya – kebetulan terpisah dengan ruang rapat anggota Dewan Siswa – dalam kurun waktu satu bulan ini. Ya, Kyuhyun sempat mendapat keluhan dari pembimbing Dewan Siswa.

Map itu terulur tepat di hadapannya, Kyuhyun pun langsung menerimanya. Tangan kanannya dengan sigap mengeluarkan sebuah pena yang terselip rapi di saku jasnya. Dan sebelum meneliti berkas, Kyuhyun memerintahkan Min Hyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Namun, gadis dingin tersebut lebih memilih duduk dengan jarak dua kursi darinya.

"A-apa?"

Suara Kyuhyun yang tercekat memecah keheningan. Matanya beralih menatap Min Hyun yang masih tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

" _Nde, seonsaenim_. Itu semua benar adanya."

"Tapi.."

"Dan perlu saya tegaskan kembali. Song Seung Hyun, putra dari CEO Song Seung-Il, melakukan 130 pelanggaran, dengan rincian 20 pelanggaran kecil berupa kelengkapan seragam, 10 pelanggaran menengah karena membolos pelajaran, 20 pelanggaran biasa karena membuang sampah sembarangan, dan 80 pelanggaran berat karena mem _bully_ Byun _Haksaeng_ , baik secara individu maupun kelompok."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia masih bingung dengan catatan pelanggaran yang disodorkan oleh Min Hyun. Kepalanya terasa berputar. Ah, ia sudah tahu semua sekarang.

"Dan yang pasti, Jang Im Hyun, salah satu murid kebanggaan Kim _saem_ , terbukti melakukan kecurangan pada Lomba Cerdas Tangkas sebulan yang lalu, di mana ia menyabotase hasil riset Byun _haksaeng_ sehingga menimbulkan ledakan kecil disaat masa perkenalan produk."

"..."

"Saya harap Anda bisa bertindak tegas, _saem_. Saya permisi dahulu, mungkin Anda membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk berfikir."

Min Hyun beranjak dari posisinya. Ia mulai melangkah, menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih termenung. Dan dengan segera ia mengetikan sederet pesan, dan mengirimkannya langsung kepada seseorang disana.

* * *

| **To : Ketua Park**

 **Subject : –**

 **010-6104-xxxx-xxxx**

 **Ketua,**

 **Segeralah kembali ke Korea. Baekhyun dirawat Rumah Sakit. Kakinya bengkak karena tulangnya retak..** |

* * *

Sent

Min Hyun mengetukkan beberapa kali sudut ponselnya di meja kecil tempatnya terduduk. Matanya bergerak _random_ , menyusuri langit-langit Rumah Sakit. Surai kehitamannya sesekali bergerak karena gerakan kepalanya.

 **Drrtt**

 **Drrtt**

* * *

| **From : Ketua Park**

 **Subject : –**

 **010-6104-xxxx-xxxx**

 **APA?!**

 **BAGAIMANA BISA? YA, JAGA BAEKHYUN-KU!**

 **AKU AKAN KEMBALI SECEPATNYA. AKAN KU USAHAKAN SIANG NANTI AKU SUDAH ADA DI RUMAH SAKIT,** _ **ARRASEO**_ **?!** |

* * *

Min Hyun tersenyum tipis, terkesan palsu. Tanpa aba-aba, jemarinya kembali bergerak cepat untuk mengetikkan balasan. Ah, ia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Baekhyun, sahabatnya. Dan ia menghormati Chanyeol, Kakak kelas dan seniornya di klub Pecinta Alam.

* * *

 **|To : Ketua Park**

 **Subject : –**

 **010-6104-xxxx-xxxx**

 **Maafkan keteledoranku, Ketua. Setidaknya kejahatan 'mereka' bisa mendatangkan bukti kuat atas pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang ada.**

 **Berita baiknya, Cho** _ **saem**_ **akan segera menindaklanjutinya.** |

* * *

Ah, memang segala perbuatan akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal..

.

.

.

 **Incheon Airport, 01.30 P.M.**

Chanyeol meninggalkan gerbang kedatangan dengan langkah yang menggila, bak orang yang kesetanan. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar jika kekasih hatinya mendapat perawatan intensif di Rumah Sakit. Ia merutuk karena pagi tadi mengabaikan firasat buruknya saat mengantar Baekhyun. Parahnya lagi, setahunya dua hari mendatang Baekhyun mulai menjalani masa karantina siswa yang akan mewakilkan Seoul untuk olimpiade Biologi yang diselenggarakan di Athena.

Wajah tampannya dipenuhi ekspresi kecemasan. Bibir sensualnya bergerak tanpa suara, karena ia masih tahu diri. Hey, ia sedang merapalkan sumpah serapah jika kalian ingin tahu!

Ia yang memang sudah memesan taksi dengan tarif ekstra langsung melejit meninggalkan bandara. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia masih lelah mengingat dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam ia sudah mondar-mandir dari Korea-Jepang-Korea. Untung saja keluarganya memaklumi posisinya.

Matanya bergerak gelisah, dengan tangan yang tak henti mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Dan rasanya sungguh mendebarkan, melebihi rasa was-was ketika ia mengutarakan perasaan dan meinta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya dulu, eh.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, taksi yang ia tumpangi memasuki kawasan rumah sakit. Begitu taksi terhenti, ia langsung menyerahkan berlembar-lembar uang kepada Sang Pengendara, dan mengabaikan seruan tentang kembalian. Persetan dengan itu semua! – pikirnya kacau.

Kaki panjangnya bergerak secepat yang ia bisa. Berterimakasihlah pada otaknya yang cerdas itu, karena ia dengan cepat langsung menghapal posisi kekasihnya setelah Min hyun memberitahukannya lewat _e-mail_.

Decit alas kaki yang beradu dengan lantai rumah sakit menghentikan aktifitas Kyuhyun yang sedang mempelajari sesuatu di _Pc tablet_ -nya. Tak jauh dari Kyuhyun – masih berjarak 2 kursi – sosok Min Hyun tengah tersenyum kecil ke arah Chanyeol (yang tadi menimbulkan sedikit keributan).

"Akhirnya kau datang, Chanyeol- _ssi_."

" _Nde, saem_. _Jeoseonghamnida_ merepotkan Anda." Chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya yang masih terengah.

"Heum. _Gwaenchana_. Lagipula ini menyangkut anakku. Mana mungkin aku akan diam saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar penuturan guru kesayangannya. Ia merasa bersyukur masih ada yang mempedulikan kekasihnya – selain dirinya sendiri dan Min Hyun –

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana Baekhyun mendapat perawatan serius. Wajah tampannya dipenuhi oleh keringat yang terus mengucur dari dahinya, di mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol, Min Hyun dan Kyuhyun secara seretak bangkit dari posisi masing-masing.

"Kyu, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu mengenai kondisi Byun- _ssi_ di ruanganku."

Kyuhyun menangguk. Ia segera menyerahkan map pada Min Hyun, begitu pula dengan _PC tablet_ nya sendiri. Dan sebelum beranjak, Dokter muda tersebut memberi arahan kepada dua orang siswa dengan beda tingkatan tersebut.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua, setelah Baekhyun dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya, kalian bisa menjaganya."

" _Algaseumnida, uisanim/Algaseumnida, seonsaenim_ " Min Hyun dan Chanyeol berucap dengan bersamaan.

Setelah kedua orang dewasa tersbut meninggalkan keduanya, Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih suasana, dan menyerbu Min Hyun dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang disambut dengan berbagai respon; anggukan, gelengan, 'Ya', 'Tidak' dan 'Anda tenang saja, Ketua'. Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu merutuk dalam hati mendapati respon pelit seperti itu.

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan itu?" Pertanyaan terakhir dari Chanyeol.

" **Sesuai rencana, dan Saya pastikan Anda akan puas atas hasilnya nanti.** "

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pasrah.

* * *

 **Ddeoleojyeo beorin daedo, geumbang bu seojin daedo**

 _Bahkan jika aku terjatuh, Bahkan jika aku hancur_

 **jogeuman bihaengie (** **like a paper plane~** **)**

 _Letakan hatimu dalam pesawat kecil (_ _seperti pesawat kertas_ _)_

 **Modeun maeumeul dama eoddeon sigyeoni wado**

 _Tak peduli kesulitan apapun datang (menghadang)_

 **Jakeun nalgeureul pyeolchyeo narabwa**

 _Merentangkan sayap kecil dan tetap terbang_

* * *

 **4 jam kemudian..**

Baekhyun yang terbaring mulai mengerjapkan matanya, beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan di sekitarnya. Jemari lentiknya mulai bergerak. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian ia nyaris berteriak kaget karena ia merasa jika jemarinya tengah digenggam oleh seseorang.

" _Chagiya_ , akhirnya kau sadar.."

Suara berat itu..

"Yeollie?" Baekhyun terbelalak. Otaknya _blank_ seketika. Seingatnya Chanyeol pamit untuk melaksanakan acara keluarga 2 hari mendatang.

"Iya, sayang. Ini aku. Maaf, di saat kau mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.. aku malah jauh darimu."

"E-eh? Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol.." Baekhyun mengelus lembut surai sang kekasih.

"A-apa? Kau bahkan harus menjalani rawat inap 3 hari mendatang, _chagi_.." Chanyeol menaikan nada suaranya.

"Yeollie, aku baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." Baekhyun memohon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Dan yeah, aku mohon maaf selalu menyusahkanmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kembali, ia hampir saja memuntahkan lahar emosi pada kekasih mungilnya. Tapi jujur saja, ia agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Baekhyun tadi. Apa? Menyusahkan? Yang benar saja! Justru dirinya merasa tidak becus dalam menjaga sang belahan jiwa.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu dengan syarat kau tidak akan pernah lagi merasa merepotkanku."

 **DEG**

Uh, yeah. Kau melupakan satu hal, Byun Baek. Chanyeol-mu paling benci ketika kau merendah dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

" _Arraseo_. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia kembali menggenggam jemari lentik sang kekasih dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mulai bermain-main dengan surai dan pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendapati tingkah manis Chanyeol.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya masih bertahan pada posisi itu. Bahkan, kini Chanyeol mulai mengecup sayang punggung tangan dan jemari Baekhyun. Mengundang gelanyar-gelanyar geli di perut Baekhyun, juga rona samar yang menambah kesan manis di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Keduanya masih asyik dengan dunia masing-masing hingga tak menyadari kedatangan Min Hyun dan seorang perawat yang hendak memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

"Ehem"

Deheman keras – yang disengaja oleh Min Hyun – menyadarkan dua insan yang di mabuk asmara itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Perlahan tautan tangan keduanya terlepas karena sang Perawat yang sedari tadi tersenyum geli mulai melakukan pengecekan.

"Wah, kalian manis sekali. Sampai bermesraan tidak tahu tempat."

Cibiran dari seseorang membuat Chanyeol mendelik kesal. Oh ternyata Oh Sehun yang kini menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di pintu masuk. Dan Min Hyuk yang tak jauh darinya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kondisi Byun- _ssi_ sudah lebih baik. Dan saya harap kalian jangan terlalu gaduh, ya?"

"Nde, Lee- _ssi_. _Gansahamnida_."

Perawat Lee hanya tersenyum ramah. Ia mulai membereskan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memeriksa Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya meniggalkan ruangan.

Min Hyun melirik Sehun dan memberi kode padanya supaya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, disambut anggukan setuju dari pemuda berwajah bak pangeran _vampire_ tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali menempati kursi di sebelah kanan ranjang Baekhyun. Rasa yang menyesakan dadanya perlahan menghilang karena sang Kekasih yang teramat dicintainya mulai membaik.

"Chan.. aku akan tetap mengikuti karantina, besok."

"Mwo? Kau sedang sakit sayang.."

"Tapi, Chan.."

"Dengar, aku tak ingin keadaanmu memburuk, sayang. Hanya itu." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, "Kau tahu, mereka bisa mencelakaimu lebih dari ini." lanjutnya khawatir.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Ia benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Chanyeol. Jemarinya menyibak poni yang menjuntai di dahi kekasihnya.

"Chan, aku bersikeras karena aku ingin membahagiakan orang tuaku, membanggakan sekolah terutama Seoul, dan tentu saja dirimu, sayang.."

"..."

"Aku ingin menunjukan, bahwa anggapan mereka selama ini salah. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Min Hyun, Cho _Saem_ dan Park _Sajangnim_."

"..."

" **Meskipun nantinya akan ada badai besar yang menerjang, Aku bertekad untuk terus berjuang, mendapatkan apa yang aku impikan, tanpa harus merugikan orang lain**."

Kini Chanyeol lah yang menyunggingkan senyum bangga. Ia tahu, kekasihnya yang selalu dicibir, dicaci maki, juga dipandang sebelah mata mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar dari siapapun.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, menyalurkan pancar kelembutan perasaan masig-masig melalui kontak mata. Perlahan, jarak di antara wajah keduanya mulai berkurang. Selanjutnya, bibir keduanya saling bertautan, menyalurkan rasa rindu dan sayang pada masing-masing insan.

Chanyeol lah yang mulai melepaskan tautan keduanya, mengingat kondisi Baekhyun yang belum stabil sudah pasti ia harus mengerti keadaan dan situasi. Senyum tampan terus terukir di bibir penuhnya. Dan ibu jarinya tergerak untuk menghapus sisa saliva di bibir bawah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengecup singkat bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candunya. Hingga kemudian muncul Min Hyun dan Sehun yang menggeleng kecil. Pemuda jangkung itu hanya mengedikan bahu acuh dan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Istirahatlah, B. Aku akan tetap disini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mulai memejamkan mata setelah Chanyeol memperbaiki letak selimutnya. Mata Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi terasa berat pun mulai memejam. Sementara itu, tangan Chanyeol menggenggam lembut jemari Baekhyun. Sesekali, ibu jari Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung tangan – yang terbebas dari belenggu infus – sang kekasih.

"Kau adalah sosok yang kuat. Tak peduli seberapa keras mereka menjatuhkanmu.."

"..."

" **Kau tahu, Baek. Berusahalah semampumu untuk mewujudkan semua mimpimu. Dan aku disini, akan selalu mendukungmu, disampingmu... menjadi sandaranmu**.."

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya,

"Aku akan terus mendampingimu, cintaku.."

* * *

 **_To Be Continue_**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hola, hola~~ /joget hula-hula/**

 **Aku bawa Part kedua Paper Plane yang ngaret Masya Allah /ditampol readers/**

 **Kali ini aku mohon maaf baru bisa melanjutkan FF super...? ini. ada berbagai kendala yang mennyebabkan FF ini late update. I'm really sorry** ㅠㅠ

 **Dan saya putuskan untuk membuat FF ini hingga kurang lebih 3-4 chapter.** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ **/slaped/**

 **Dan maaf juga untuk alur yang terlalu cepat.**

 **Semoga dari penderitaan Baekhyun, bisa menjadi alasan kuat bagaimana sosok/karakter kuat Baekhyun terbentuk.**

 **Wanna review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Truth

**Paper Plane**

* * *

"Kau tahu, Baek. Berusahalah semampumu untuk mewujudkan semua mimpimu. Dan aku disini, akan selalu mendukungmu, disampingmu... menjadi sandaranmu.." – Chanyeol

* * *

Chan Yeol menutup sebuah buku tebal yang telah dibacanya. Irisnya teralih ke arah sang kekasih yang terbaring damai di ranjang perawatan.

Seulas senyum terukir tulus di wajah rupawannya. Suasana pagi kali ini cukup mengembalikan semangatnya yang sempat hilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin. Ya, ia merasa senang karenakinerja Min Hyun yang luar biasa.

Akhirnya, setelah dua bulan ia meladeni permainan Seung Hyun..

Kemenangan ada di depan mata.

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek Fanfiction – Paper Plane**

 **© Shouda Shikaku a.k.a Lala Maqfira**

 **AU, Fluff, School Life, Friendship**

 **[Recommended Song : FT Island – Paper Plane]**

.

.

.

Baek Hyun mengerjap ketika sinar sang Surya dengan nakalnya menerpa mata sipit indahnya. Pipinya yang tembam sedikit merona ketika tanpa sengaja ia beradu pandang dengan Chan Yeol yang menatap _intens_ dirinya.

Bibir tipisnya bergerak, merapalkan sebaris pernyataan yang membuat Chan Yeol langsung beranjak dan menghampiri dirinya yang nampak tak berdaya.

"Aku berakhir disini lagi.."

"Bagaimana tidurmu, sayang?" Chan Yeol mengacak rambut Baek Hyun lembut. "Apa nyenyak?"

Baek Hyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Bermaksud memberitahukan hal positif pada Chan Yeol. Sebenarnya ia ingin menjawab. Apa mau di kata kondisi sudut bibirnya yang pecah menyulitkan keinginannya yang sebenarnya sederhana.

Chan Yeol memaklumi kondisi yang kekasih balas tersenyum. Jemari tangannya bergerak, meraih senampan sarapan yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seseorang yang sangat ia percaya. Ya, Min Hyun baru saja datang berkunjung, mengantar sebuah berkas baru yang ternyata berisi segelintir bukti atas kekerasan yang didalangi Seung Hyun.

Chan Yeol tak peduli lagi. Persetan akan kenyataan bahwa Seung Hyun adalah sepupunya. Tapi perlakuan Seung Hyun sudah tidak bisa di toleransi lagi. Dan butuh waktu lebih dari dua bulan lamanya hanya untuk sekedar menyakinkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park agar mengizinkan kasus ini ditindaklanjuti.

"Yeollie.." suara Baek Hun terdengar serak.

"Heung? Kenapa sayang? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Pipi Baek Hyun kembali merona. Meskipun Chan Yeol sudah memperlakukan dirinya demikian bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali berhubungan, tetap saja dirinya merasa malu. Ditambah dengan senyum tulus penuh kasih sayang yang kini tersemat di wajah rupawan kekasih jangkungnya.

"A-anu.. aku ingin mengikuti _test_ karantina..."

Baek Hyun langsung menunduk, takut jika sang kekasih tak mengizinkan. Jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan tempo yang cepat. Begitu pula dengan jalan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa menyempit sehingga menyulitkannya untuk melakakuan respirasi dengan normal.

"Baekkie, tatap mataku.." suara _bass_ Chan Yeol mengalun lembut, membuat Baek Hyun mendongak.

"Heung?"

Chan Yeol terus menatap Baek Hyun sayang. Seulas senyum kembali terukir di paras tampannya. Jemari panjangnya kembali tergerak untuk mengelus surai kehitaman kekasih mungil tapi manisnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Baek Hyunie langsung menunduk, eum?" Chan Yeol bertanya lembut, "Apa Hyunie takut aku tidak mengizinkan?"

Baek Hyun masih mengatupkan bibir tipisnya. Ia dilanda rasa bimbang.

"Tenang saja Hyunie, aku tak akan melarangmu. Min Hyun baru saja menginformasikan bahwa test karantina bisa dilaksanakan dengan online. Dan kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Baek Hyun tercengang. Apalagi mendengar nama seseorang yang tadi Chan Yeol ucapkan, beserta segala persiapan yang sudah dilaksanakan kekasih jangkungnya.

Keheningan melanda sepasang insan yang terus dilanda gelanyar memabukan yang ditimbulkan oleh panah asmara. Dan itu semua terpecah dengan terdengarnya derap langkah kaki beralaskan pantofel yang beradu dengan lantai keramik di bawahnya ssecara samar. Namun, perlahan suara itu kian terdengar keras, menandakan bahwa si pemilik sudah akan memasuki ruangan.

Gesrekan pintu mengalihkan fokus Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun. Muncul sesosok tinggi dengan balutan jas putih khas petugas medis di ikuti sosok lain yang sibuk dengan sebuah papan berisi catatan kesehatan.

"Selamat pagi, Baek Hyun- _ssi_ , Chan Yeol- _ssi_.." sapanya ramah.

"Selamat pagi Lee _seonsaenim_ /Selamat pagi Lee _uisanim_.."

Dokter Lee tersenyum hangat. Beliau mulai mengeluarkan stetoskop dari saku jasnya. Dan Perawat Jung di belakangnya ikut tersenyum.

"Pemeriksaan sebelum aktifitas. Maaf ya, Aku mengganggu kebersamaan kalian." Dokter Lee tertawa.

"Bukan masalah, _saem_.."

Chan Yeol kemudian tertawa kecil. Tubuh jangkungnya terpaksa ia seret menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Dokter Lee terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, dan Perawat Jung terus mencatat perkembangan yang ditunjukan oleh Baek Hyun.

"Nah, Baek Hyun- _ssi_ , syukurlah luka-luka yang kau alami mulai mengering. Dan perkembangan status kesehatanmu benar-benar melegakan. Istirahat yang cukup dan perbanyak minum susu juga makan sayur dan buah. Aku pamit dulu, ne?"

" _Algaseumnida uisanim_. _Gansamhanida_."

Dokter Lee dan Perawat Jung meninggalkan kamar rawat Baek Hyun bersamaan dengan keluarnya Chan Yeol dari kamar mandi. Pemuda jangkung bermarga Park itu nampak di sibukkan dengan ponsel pintarnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak atraktif mengacak surai kehitamannya yang sedikit basah.

Wajah seriusnya sedikit membuat Baek Hyun bergidik. Ya, sedikit tertebak jika Chan Yeol pasti membahas masalah yang berhubungan dengan siswa di sekolahnya. Heum, bukannya apa, setahunya Chan Yeol memiliki banyak orang kepercayaan di Shinhwa. Terutama adalah jajaran pengurus anggota Dewan Siswa.

Dan yang paling Chan Yeol percaya ada empat orang; Sehun si Sekretaris, Usui siswa _Transfer_ Jepang yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua Dewan Siswa, ada Sang Hyuk penannggung jawab seksi bidang, dan yang paling Chanyeol percaya adalah sosok asing yang di panggil **G** , Ketua Bagian Keamanan.

Jujur saja, dari deretan nama-nama itu, Baek Hyun belum pernah tahu siapa sosok asli G. Yang dia tahu bahwa G termasuk anggota terkejam di Dewan Siswa.

Menit demi menit terus bergulir, pintu ruang perawatan Baek Hyun kembali bergeser, menandakan bahwa ada yang memasukinya ruangan tersebut. Muncul sosok Usui dengan balutan seragam khas Dewan Siswa juga wajah cerianya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Chan Yeol- _kun_ , Baek Hyun- _chan_ ~~" sapanya dengan semangat.

" _Arigatou_.. seperti biasa ya, Usui- _kun_ sangat semangat.." canda Baek Hyun. Sementara Chan Yeol hanya mengangguk.

Usui tertawa kecil. Dia yang ternyata membawa sesuatu di balik punggung tegapnya segera menghampiri sang Pemimpin. Dan yah, ternyata berkas lagi. Baek Hyun hanya terkekeh. Kini mata sipitnya beralih ke sosok lain yang mulai memasuki ruangan, Sehun dan Sang Hyuk.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanya Chan Yeol dengan nada datar.

Sang Hyuk yang meletakan sekeranjang buah di meja nakas hanya menghela napasnya perlahan. Wajahnya yang memang terkadang datar hanya menyiratkan ekspresi tak berarti. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun yang tadinya menyerahkan sebungkus kado berwarna abu-abu pada Baek Hyun.

"Sekolah dibubarkan." Sehun menjeda penjelasannya. "G yang mengurus semuanya, dan Jong Hoon _saem_ (Pembina Dewan Siswa) memberi perintah agar kami menemuimu dan Baek Hyun _hyung_."

Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun mengangguk tanda bahwa mereka mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang G, mana _shinigam_ i itu?"

Usui bertanya dengan seenaknya membuat Sehun nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri, saking kerasnya tertawa. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang tertawa kecil, dan Sang Hyuk yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Berbeda dengan Baek Hyun yang sedikit tercengang mendengar apa yang Usui lontarkan.

" _Shinigami_? Sebegitu menyeramkannya G sampai di sebut dewa kematian?" Baek Hyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Bukannya menjawab, mereka terus terkekeh. Tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dengan seragam khusus Dewan Siswa di ambang pintu tengah mengamati mereka dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Siapa yang kalian sebut _shinigami_?"

Suaranya yang sedikit berat membuat yang ada di ruangan serentak menghentikan kekehan mereka. Bulir peluh mulai melintasi wajah tampan Sehun. " **G** - _san_?"

"Ya. Dan hentikan bualan tak berguna kalian."

Baek Hyun yang memang penasaran atas sosok G langsung mengalihkan fokusnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, netranya membulat.

"Min Hyun- _ah_?"

"Hn."

Baek Hyun hanya bisa ternganga mendapati respon sahabatnya itu. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia masih tak menyangka jika sosok G, yang memang digadang-gadangkan sebagai sosok paling menakutkan diantara jajaran anggota Dewan Siswa selain Chan Yeol, ternyata adalah sahabat kecilnya, yang _notabene_ -nya adalah seorang perempuan.

Min Hyun menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan dan map pada Chan Yeol, dan langsung angkat suara. "Aku ingin memberitahukan bahwa rencana kita berjalan sempurna Ketua. Dan perlu kalian tahu, ada 10 siswa yang resmi di keluarkan dari Shinhwa siang ini."

Semuanya mematung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keesokan harinya.._

 **Shinhwa Senior High School, August 17th, 2014, 07.00 AM**

Sekumpulan siswa sedang berbaris rapi di lapangan utama gedung sekolah bergengsi tersebut. Bisik-bisik antar siswa sedikitnya membuat pagi yang biasanya tenang agak berbeda. Dan keributan yang mendominasi terpecah ketika anggota Dewan Siswa memasuki lapangan.

"Selamat pagi, _haksaengdeul_!" Kepala Sekolah membuka dengan salam ramahnya.

"Selamat pagi, _sajangnim_ ~"

Kepala Sekolah Park mulai berbicara. Diawali dengan ucapan terimakasih karena siswa sudah bersedia hadir dan mengikuti pengarahan – lebih tepatnya upacara – dan tetek bengek mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sistem pembelajaran dan masalah kesiswaan.

Para siswa mendengarkan wejangan dengan seksama. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang mulai berkeringat dingin dan gugup. Terutama yang sudah mendengar desas-desus yang menyebabkan mereka dibubarkan kemarin.

"Oh, ada pemberitahuan penting. Dan saya harap kalian bisa menjadikan hal ini sebagai pelajaran agar di masa mendatang tidak terulang kembali." Kepala Sekolah tersenyum. "Untuk Ketua Dewan Siswa, dan beberapa orang yang bersangkutan, silahkan sampaikan."

Chan Yeol mengangguk sopan ketika mendengar intruksi Kepala Sekolah. Dengan langkah tegap, ia mulai menghampiri podium. Diikuti oleh Sang Hyuk, Min Hyun juga Kyuhyun _saem_ dan Jong Hoon _saem_.

Mendadak atmosfer di Shinhwa berubah menegangkan bahkan cenderung menyeramkan. Beberapa siswa mulai menelan kasar air ludahnya.

"Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada Park _Sajangnim_ yang memperkenankan saya untuk menyampaikan apa yang selama ini mengganjal. Terimakasih juga untuk rekan-rekan terutama Han Sang Hyuk selaku **penanggung jawab Seksi Bidang** , Kim Min Hyun selaku **Ketua Bidang Keamanan,** Masahiro Usui selaku **Wakil Ketua** , juga _**Park Sang Hyun**_ _yang selama ini_ _ **mengawasi kegiatan siswa-siswi di Shinhwa**_ " Chanyeol tersenyum iblis. "Tak lupa Kyuhyun _saem_ dan Jong Hoon _saem_ yang membimbing kami."

Keadaan masih hening. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Dewan Guru juga Anggota Dewa Siswa sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendapati wajah pucat para siswa. Tapi, mereka tahu situasi dan kondisi yang ada. Jadi, tentu saja mereka mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Saya, Park Chan Yeol, Ketua Dewan Siswa _Shinhwa Senior High School_ , memberitahukan bahwa, pada tanggal 16 Agustus 2014, sepuluh orang siswa dari Grade pertama, kedua dan ketiga resmi di keluarkan."

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar dari berbagai penjuru. Para siswa mulai menebak-nebak siapa saja yang telah di keluarkan. Mereka juga mmenyimpulkan alasan yang sudah pasti benar mengapa mereka dibubarkan sebelumnya.

"Mereka dikeluarkan dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Selain itu, kami memiliki bukti akurat yang menyebabkan mereka menerima penalti dari Sekolah. Dan ini untuk peringatan kalian semua. **Jangan bertindak seenaknya.** " Chan Yeol berucap tajam. "Sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan. Jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, silahkan bisa hubungi Anggota Dewan Siswa. Perlu diingat, jangan memasuki ruangan di sebelah kanan Ruang Rapat Dewan Siswa. Terimakasih."

Chan Yeol menunduk sekejap. Dan langsung melangkah tenang, meninggalkan podium diikuti yang lain, juga menimbulkan berjuta pertanyaan di benak masing-masing siswa.

Dewa Guru menyalami sang Ketua. Melontarkan kata-kata bijak juga pujian atas kinerjanya.

Di kejauhan, Ilhoon menatap kosong kearah kumpulan tersebut.

"Aku salah dalam menentukan lawan.."

.

.

.

Baek Hyun sibuk dengan setumpuk buku tebal dan sebuah _netbook_ di pangkuannya. Sesekali jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusak kepalanya yang terkadang berdenyut nyeri. Bibirnya bergerak, bermonolog atas rumus-rumus laknat yang akan ia aplikasikan.

 _Namja_ manis itu terus larut dalam kegiatannya, sehingga kedatangan seseorang tak mengusiknya sama sekali.

"Baek," seseorang bersuara.

"..." Baek Hyun masih fokus pada soal-soal di _screen_ _netbook_ -nya.

"Hah, tahu begini aku tak usah mengunjungimu..."

Seseorang itu mendesah singkat. Ia meletakkan sebuah dus kecil berisi susu _strawberry_. Surai sehitam bulu gagak miliknya berurai akibat terpaan angin dari jendela ruang rawat Baek Hyun yang terbuka.

Selanjutnya, muncul seseorang lain dengan sekeranjang _strawberry_ dan _rasberry_ di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya kini bergerak untuk mengamit tangan kecil orang yang masuk sebelumnya.

"Dia sedang sibuk?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Baek Hyun yang mendengar suara sese- oh lebih tepatnya dua orang di sekitarnya menghentikan aktifitas mengetiknya. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan, dan tersentak ketika mendapati dua sosok dengan balutan jaket besar berwarna hitam di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"K-kalian? Sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Eung.. lima menit yang lalu."

"Mana Chan Yeol?" Baek Hyun kembali berkutat dengan rumus yang ia aplikasikan.

Bukannya di jawab, dua sosok itu menghela napas bersamaan.

"Dengar, bukan menyapa kita dia malah menanyakan Ketua Park yang super duper menyebalkan."

Baek Hyun terkikik. Ia tersenyum manis kemudian. Ia membenahi buku-buku tebal yang berserakan, dan menatanya di meja yang ada di sebelah kiri brankarnya. Mata sipitnya mengerjap sejenak, menghalau rasa perih akibat terlalu lama terkena radiasi dari layar _netbook_.

"Maaf Min Hyun- _ah_. Aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu." Baek Hyun menatap salah satunya – Min Hyun – dengan wajah bersalah. "Oh, dan kau siapa?" tanyanya pada sosok satunya.

"Perkenalkan, aku– "

"–Apakah Min Hyun kekasihmu?" Potong Baek Hyun cepat.

Min Hyun memasang ekspresi datar yang sedatar-datarnya. Sementara sosok yang tadi ditanya hanya tersenyum kikuk. Pasalnya apa yang Baek Hyun tuduhkan itu..

"Dia sepupuku. Jangan asal tanya." Min Hyun menjawab dengan ketus. "Apa kau lupa pada Chan Sung _Oppa_?"

Baek Hyun mengernyit. Nama yang terlontar dari bibir Min Hyun terdengar familiar. Dan ia terus berekspresi demikian sampai Chan yeol memasuki ruang rawatnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Chan Sung _Hyung_! Maaf aku lupa. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Baek Hyun memekik, membuat pemuda yang ada di samping Min Hyun tertawa renyah.

"Santai saja Baek. Lagipula Hyung baru kembali dari _Jepang_ sebulan yang lalu.."

Min Hyun mencibir mendengar pernyataan kakak sepupunya. Chan Sung tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Chan Yeol yang meletakan _coat_ hitamnya di samping sofa pun ikut terkekeh.

"Sang Hyuk lah kekasih Min Hyun, Baek Hyunie.." celetuk Chan Yeol kalem membuat Min Hyun refleks menoleh dan melotot padanya.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja kemarin Sang Hyuk terus memperhatikan Min Hyun yang mengomel karena kalian memanggilnya _Shinigami_.." Baek Hyun tersenyum menggoda.

Min Hyun kian menekuk wajahnya. Apalagi kini Chan Sung tertawa kesetanan. Dan Chan Yeol yang memeluk tubuh mungil Baek Hyun justru menyeringai seperti sosok iblis. Baek Hyun? Oh, _namja_ mungil itu bahkan sampai meneteskan air matanya karena terus tertawa.

"Ya. Terserah kalian." Sungutnya.

Min Hyun memilih untuk menyibukan dirinya dengan ponsel Chan Sung yang tersimpan di saku jaketnya. Bibirnya tertarik, menyebabkan timbulnya _smirk_ yang cukup membuat ketiga orang yang memperhatikannya bergidik.

Min Hyun menyimpan kembali ponsel Chan Sung. Ia beranjak dan langsung menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Baek Hyun. Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah dan meninggalkan ruangan Baek Hyun.

"Ini apa?" tanya Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol bersamaan.

Chan Sung yang sempat termangu langsung menoleh. Dia tersenyum, dan langsung berdiri. Dia mengacak surai Baek Hyun dan menepuk halus punggung Chan Yeol.

"Itu surat pemberitahuan dari panitia karantina. Kalian silahkan nikmati kebersamaan kalian. _Hyung_ pamit. Sepertinya Min Hyun sudah ditunggu makanya ia terburu-buru. Jaga Baek Hyun dengan baik, Chan Yeol _-a_! _Anyeong~_ "

" _Nde_ , _hyungie_. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Chan Sung meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

Chan Yeol melirik amplop tersebut. Dan ia tanpa sadar menepuk dahinya yang tertutup poni tebal gelapnya.

"Aku ingat, _chagiya_. Chan Sung _hyung_ merupakan salah satu pembimbing peserta olimpiade. Makanya secara khusus ia datang kemari."

Baek Hyun menganga. Ia benar-benar terus mendapat kejutan sepanjang hari ini. Dan ia langsung tersadar ketika benda kenyal dan lembut mendarat begitu saja di _cherry_ tipisnya.

"Kenapa malah melamun, hum?" tanya Chan Yeol lembut. "Kau tak merindukanku?"

"Hish, aku hanya terkejut Yeollie. Dan berhentilah bersikap mesum!"

Chan Yeol tertawa. Apalagi ketika netra bulatnya menangkap rona kemerahan di pipi berisi kekasih cantiknya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, disambut dengan reaksi Baek Hyun yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Ya, pemuda mungil itu menyandar manja di dada bidangnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengecup sayang puncak kepala Baek Hyun.

"Eung. Dua hari mendatang kau sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Dan tiga hari berikutnya kau akan melakukan penerbangan menuju Athena, sayang."

Baek Hyun meregangkan pelukan Chan Yeol. Ia berusaha mencerna ucapan Chan Yeol. Dan wajah polosnya membuat Chan Yeol langsung melumat lembut bibir tipis kemerahannya.

Baek Hyun mengerang kecil. Ia yang sudah bisa menangkap ucapan Chan Yeol sebelumnya dengan segera membuka amplop yang tergeletak dengan nistanya di atas pahanya. Dengan takut-takut, ia membuka dan mencermati isi surat pemeberitahuan tersebut.

`tes`

Buliran bening itu meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk indah Baek Hyun. Samar-samar terdengar isakan dari bibir namja yang sangat Chan Yeol cinta. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tanpa basa-basi, Chan Yeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Baek Hyun.

"Chan – hiks – Chan Yeollie.. a-aku... a-aku lolos..." Baek Hyun berucap dengan tersendat-sendat. "A-aku akan mewakili Korea Selatan di olimpiade yang akan datang.."

"Ya, sayang. Kau berhasil.. usahamu selama ini tak sia-sia. Dan ayo kita buktikan kepada semuanya."

Baek Hyun mengangguk. Senyum cerah terukir di wajahnya yang sembab. Dan dalam hati ia berjanji, bahwa ia akan membuktikan semuanya. membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak seburuk yang selama ini orang lain pikirkan.

Satu hal yang pasti, Chan Yeol juga yang menjadi _partner_ -nya. Entah takdir atau bagaimana, sudah dua olimpiade yang ia dan Chan Yeol ikuti bersamaan (dalam artian sebagai tim). Jadi, olimpiade kali ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya.

"Nah, sekarang beristirahatlah, sayang. Aku tak ingin kau kelelahan. Aku akan menjagamu disini."

Chan Yeol membaringkan tubuh Baek Hyun. Ditatanya selimut tebal bercorak rilakkuma yang khusus ia bawa untuk Baek Hyun. Setelahnya, ia mengecup sayang kening Baek Hyun, mengelus surai halus sang kekasih, dan mencium bibir Baek Hyun.

" _Have nice dream_ ~" bisik Chan Yeol penuh perasaan. " _Saranhanda go, yeobeo_.."

Baek Hyun tersenyum dalam lelapnya.

.

.

.

 **International Incheon Airport, August 22nd, 2014, 07.08 AM**

Beberapa _Staff_ dari _Shinhwa Senior High School_ nampak berbincang dengan 5 orang siswanya yang lolos daam tahap seleksi untuk mewakili Korea Selatan dalam olimpiade di Athena dan Fukushima.

Hal itu berlaku juga untuk staff dari SMA lain, seperti Seoul National, Chungdam dan yang lainnya. Total ada 45 siswa dari 5 SMA unggulan, 2 SMA biasa dan 2 SMA terpadu.

Sama halnya dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang sibuk menenangkan Baek Hyun yang nampak panik.

"Tak apa, sayang. Ada Chan Yeol yang akan menjagamu." Nyonya Park nampak menenangkan.

"Tapi eomonim.. tetap saja aku takut.." Baek Hyun teramat gelisah.

"Jangan begitu, bukanka Baek Hyunie ingin membanggakan _Abeonim_ , _Eommeonim_ , Mendiang _Appa_ , _Umma_ dan Chan Yeollie, heung?" Tuan Park bertanya dengan lembutnya.

"Nde.."

Baek Hyun terus berusaha berfikir positif. Chan Yeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi Baek Hyun dengan kedua orang tuanya hanya menggeleng kecil. Ia teramat bersyukur, setidaknya Ayah dan Ibunya mendukung Baek Hyun ketika Ibunda Baek Hyun tidak bisa hadir di Bandara untuk sekedar mengantar.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Min Hyun yang mengantar Sang Hyuk – kekasihnya, uhuk – yang akan dikirim ke Fukushima dengan Jae In, hanya mencibir. Namun dalam hati gadis bengis yang sesungguhnya penyayang itu ikut bahagia.

Begitu pula dengan Jong Dae yang memang satu tim dengan Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun. Namja bersuara melengking itu sedari tadi mencibir – iri – karena adegan mertua-menantu di hadapannya.

(Korea Selatan mengirim kontingen dengan jumlah 25 siswa ke Athena, untuk lomba Biologi dan Fisika; 2 regu putra, masing-masing terdiri dari 3 orang, 2 regu putri; tunggal putra dan putri. Sementara untuk kimia hanya membutuhkan regu putra putri dan campuran).

Pemberitahuan keberangkatan membuat interaksi semuanya terhenti. Para peserta mulai meninnggalkan ruang tunggu guna memasuki pesawat.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park ikut beranjak. Beliau memeluk tubuh jangkung Chan Yeol sekejap dan beralih pada tubuh mungil Baek Hyun. Mereka bahkan tak segan untuk mengecup kening Baek Hyun penuh perasaan.

"Chan, jaga diri baik-baik, juga Baek Hyun.." Tuan Park mewanti-wanti. "Jangan lupa, setelah sampai hubungi _Umma_ dan _Abeoji_ , _arraseo_?"

" _Arraseo_ , _Abeoji_. Kami berangkat."

Tuan dan Nyonya Park mengangguk. Mereka melambaikan tangan masing-masing.

 _At Plane_..

Keadaan hening mendominasi. Sesekali terdengar suara dari ruang kokpit pesawat yang memberitahukan keadaan cuaca dan juga ketinggian yang dilalui. Pramugari pun selesai melakukan demonstrasi penggunaan perlengkapan keselamatan.

Baek Hyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Chan Yeol. Jemari lentiknya bergerak nakal memainkan jemari panjang sang Kekasih. Keduanya kini terfokus memperhatikan awan melalui jendela pesawat.

"Baek Hyunie, coba perhatikan awan itu.." Chanyeol mulai bersuara.

"Heung, kenapa?" Baek Hyun terdengar antusias.

Chan Yeol tersenyum. Sesekali mengelus lembut punggung tangan Baek Hyun di genggamannya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia meresapi kelembutan sang kekasih melalui sentuhan-sentuhannya.

"Terlihat menakjubkan, bukan? Meskipun mudah terurai seperti kapas, tapi tetap menghias langit.."

Baek Hyun mengangguk mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Sama seperti Baek Hyunie.." Chan Yeol menarik nafas perlahan. "Meskipun Baek Hyunie rapuh seperti kapas, Baek Hyunie tetap menakjubkan. Membawa hujan kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang disekitarmu – terutama yang Baek Hyunie sayang – dan yang paing utama adalah menghiasi hari-hariku.."

Baek Hyun menghentikan aktifitasnya yang memainkan jemari Chan Yeol. Perlahan, rona kemerahan itu muncul, dan mulai berkumpul di pipi _chubby_ -nya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Chan Yeollie.." hanya nama yang ia kasihi terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Chan Yeol kembali tersenyum. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan menggesek gemas hibung bangirnya dengan hidung mungil Baek Hyun. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua bilah bibir sepasang kekasih itu bertemu, menyalurkan perasaan hangat dengan tulus. Tanpa nafsu, tanpa paksaan.

Baek Hyun melenguh kecil, dan ia nyaris meneteskan air matanya tatkala samar terdengar gumaman Chan Yeol di sela pagutan mereka.

" _Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu untuk terbang. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk terbang_ "

Baek Hyun mengangguk, kemudian Chan Yeol melepas pagutan mereka. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengusap lembut mata sipit _namja_ bermarga Byun dihadapannya. Keduanya kini bertatapan dengan intens.

Detik terus berlalu. Chan Yeol kembali berucap.

" _Tak peduli kesulitan apapun datang (menghadang), Merentangkan sayap kecil dan tetap terbang_ "

Baek Hyun mengangguk pasti.

* * *

 **_To Be Continue_**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hola, hola~~ /joget hula-hula/**

 **Aku bawa Part ketiga Paper Plane yang ngaret Masya Allah /ditampol readers/**

 **Kali ini aku mohon maaf baru bisa melanjutkan FF super...? ini. ada berbagai kendala yang menyebabkan FF ini late update. I'm really sorry** ㅠㅠ

 **Dan saya putuskan chapter 4 adalah final chap dari ff ini.** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ **/slaped/**

 **Dan maaf juga untuk alur yang terlalu cepat.**

 **Semoga dari penderitaan Baekhyun, bisa menjadi alasan kuat bagaimana sosok/karakter kuat Baekhyun terbentuk.**

 **Thanks To :**

 **[Chapter 1]**

 **Winter park chanchan, Hunniehan, LSA Princess Of EXO Planet (My Beloved 'Bunda'),**

 **[Chapter 2]**

 **GingerBeeP, LSA Princess Of EXO Planet (My Beloved 'Bunda'), Exoppyongs, meliarisky,**

 **[Chapter 3]**

 **Baconnie :** Wah, syukurlah kalau kamu menyukai sifat dan karakter para tokoh di ff. Tidak, kamu sama sekali tidak lebay. Silahkan masukan apapun yang kamu pikirkan terimakasih atas review-nya

 **Yeorki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wanna review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Flying Again

**Paper Plane**

* * *

"Kau tahu, Baek. Berusahalah semampumu untuk mewujudkan semua mimpimu. Dan aku disini, akan selalu mendukungmu, disampingmu... menjadi sandaranmu.." – Chan Yeol

* * *

Chan Yeol tersenyum puas. Digenggamnya dengan sepenuh hati dan perasaan tangan mungil Baek Hyun yang nampak pias. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam pula sebuah _trophy_ juga medali emas. Sementara itu, di tangan Baek Hyun yang bebas terdapat sebuah map yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting.

Binar bahagia terpancar sempurna di wajah cantik Baek Hyun dan juga Chan Yeol sendiri. Tampak kabut tipis mulai muncul di iris bulan sabit si Mungil bermarga Byun, namun senyum tulus yang mengirinya terus terlukis.

Akhirnya, setelah berkutat dengan soal juga praktek dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, keduanya memenuhi harapan yang selalu menyertai sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Ya, mereka memenangkan Olimpiade, sekaligus peserta teladan. Dan yang mengharukan, baik Baekhyun maupun Chan Yeol mendapat surat rekomendasi sekaligus beasiswa untuk menempuh pendidikan di Harvard setelah lulus nanti.

Kini, Baek Hyun bisa **merentangkan sayap kecilnya dan kembali melambung**..

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek Fanfiction – Paper Plane**

 **[Final Chapter]**

 **© Shouda Shikaku a.k.a Lala Maqfira**

 **AU, Fluff, School Life, Friendship**

 **[Recommended Song : FT Island – Paper Plane]**

 **Notes : Mungkin ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari chapter sebelum-sebelumnya..**

.

.

.

 **International Incheon Airport, August 30th, 2014, 07.08 AM**

Hiruk pikuk Incheon Airport menyambut kepulangan para peserta Olimpiade.

Nampak Tuan dan Nyonya Park menanti di ruang khusus dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tak jauh dari mereka ada beberapa orang yang memang memiliki tujuan yang sama, menjemput para peserta. Begitu pula dengan anggota Dewan Kesiswaan yang mendapat mandat khusus dari Kepala Sekolah Park.

Detik terus berlalu, muncul satu persatu yang mereka nanti dari gerbang kedatangan. Ternyata selain yang mengikuti olimpiade di Athena, peserta yang mengikuti Olimpiade Fukushima juga dijadwalkan pulang hari ini.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park langsung beranjak dari posisi mereka ketika samar tertangkap siluet tubuh Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun melalui retina masing-masing. Mereka melambai, memberi isyarat agar putra bungsu Park dan calon –coret- menantu kesayangan mereka segera mempercepat langkah kaki, dan menghampiri sepasang paruh baya yang baik hati tersebut.

"Selamat datang anak dan menantuku.." Sambut Tuan Park setelah memeluk hangat Chan Yeol serta Baek Hyun.

"Terimakasih, _Abeoji_." Chan Yeol tersenyum. "Dan aku menepati janjiku pada _Abeoji_ dan _Umma_ – terutama pada diriku sendiri – untuk menjaga Baek Hyun" sambungnya.

Tuan Park mengangguk. Beliau kemudian mengusak lembut surai Baek Hyun yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Sedikit heran di musim gugur seperti ini Baek Hyun bisa berkeringat hebat. Dan pikiran beliau mendadak mengarah ke hal-hal yang eumm.. bisa kalian tebak, bukan?

Nyonya Park pun demikian, apalagi seingat beliau Baek Hyun adalah tipe orang yang memiliki sensitifitas tinggi terhadap suhu rendah. Beliau yang pada dasarnya sosok yang selalu ingin tahu tentang anak dan menantunya –ehem- langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun tersedak minuman yang sedang mereka nikmati.

"Apa kalian berbuat hal-hal yang mesum dalam perjalanan?"

 **`Uhuk`**

Wajah Baek Hyun langsung merah padam. Ia benar-benar tak menduga kenapa Nyonya Park bertanya hal yang agak vulgar di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Diliriknya Chan Yeol yang justru menampilkan wajah datar sedatar-datarnya.

" _Eomeonim_.." rengek Baek Hyun mengundang kekehan geli orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Apa Chan Yeol benar-benar membuatmku terbu–"

"– _Animida_ , _Eomma_.." Chan Yeol dengan terpaksa memotong pertanyaan ibunya sendiri.

Tuan Park menghela nafas perlahan. Sedikit kasihan juga pada Chan Yeol maupun Baekhyun yang sudah memerah bak tomat matang. Belum lagi bulir air yang terciprat dari bibirnya ketika mereka tersedak karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya Park yang bahkan sangat keras untuk ukuran pertanyaan pribadi.

Tak jauh dari mereka sosok Sang Hyuk juga Jae In terus terkikik geli. Tak lupa sosok Jong Dae yang tadinya menjelaskan bagaimana proses registrasi juga jalannya olimpiade yang sempat membuat Baek Hyun nyaris pingsan di tempat karena terlalu gugup.

" _Chogiyo_.."

Suara berat seseorang membuat mereka yang tadinya asyik bergurau mendadak terdiam. Semuanya mulai terfokus pada sesosok pria paruh baya dengan setelan formal juga raut penuh kewibawaan. Ah, mendadak semuanya membungkuk hormat setelah menyadari siapa sosok tersebut.

" _Anyeonghaseyeo_ , Choi _Sajangnim_."

Choi Jin Hyuk, Salah satu staf penting di Dinas Kependidikan dan Kebudayaan Korea Selatan.

"Ah, selamat datang untuk seluruh peserta yang sudah bekerja keras dan berkompetisi dengan membawa nama negara." Choi _Sajangnim_ tersenyum. "Kemudian, kalian harus menghadiri upacara yang sudah dipersiapkan Dinas di kantor pusat."

Para peserta mengangguk. Mereka menyambut dengan senyum tertahan atas ucapan Choi _Sajangnim_. Belum lagi beberapa utusan lain dari Dinas Kependidikan dan Kebudayaan Korea Selatan yang bersiap untuk membawa serta para peserta – diikuti _staff_ pendamping – agar segera bergerak menuju gedung pusat.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park terus tersenyum, meskipun kini buliran bening meluncur bagitu saja dari netra masing-masing. Mereka benar-benar bersyukur, Chan yeol dan Baek Hyun mampu membuktikan apa yang selama ini mereka janjikan dan angankan. Tak jauh dari mereka, sosok Min Hyun yang terdiam dengan punggung yang menyandar di salah satu pilar, tengah tersenyum bangga.

"Dengan ini, semoga mulut-mulut busuk para pecundang itu akan terkatup." Desis Min Hyun.

Setelahnya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung menaikan tudung _hodie_ besar berwarna hijau tua yang melingkupi tubuh kurusnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menghampiri Sang Hyuk yang tersenyum cerah. _Well_ , sudah bisa diprediksi setidaknya pemuda jangkung yang menjabat posisi sebagai kekasihnya –ehem– itu membawa pulang medali perak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Min Hyun dengan wajah _expressionless_ miliknya.

"Setidaknya, ini bisa memancing ekspresimu, **G**.." Sang Hyuk menyodorkan sesuatu.

Min Hyun yang tadinya terdiam langsung membelalak. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika..

" _Oppa_? Kau membawa pulang 'kemenangan' dengan pelengap sebuah sertifikat?"

...Sang Hyuk meraih medali emas dan juga sebuah sertifikat jika Sang Hyuk adalah peserta dengan tingkat keloyalan yang tinggi.

Min Hyun langsung menubrukan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap Sang Hyuk. Tudung _hodie_ nya jatuh, menampilkan surai sehitam burung gagak miliknya yang menjuntai. Gurat kebahagiaan tercetak jelas di wajahnya, mengabaikan siulan menggoda dari Sang Hyun, Usui, Jae In, Jong Dae, Chan Yeol dan juga Baek Hyun. Tunggu, Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun?!

"Wah wah wah.. Aku baru tahu jika G- _san_ sang _Shinigami_ ternyata adalah gadis yang agresif.."

Ucapan jahil yang terlontar dari bibir penuh Usui membuat Min Hyun melepaskan rengkuhan Sang Hyuk. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali dingin, dengan pandangan mata yang tajam nan menusuk.

Teman-temannya yang tadinya bersemangat untuk menggoda langsung menciut. Belum lagi Sang Hyuk yang tadinya berseri-seri langsung berekspresi datar. Entah kemana perginya ekspresi hangat keduanya.

' **Gulp** '

Semuanya menelan saliva masing-masing dengan takut-takut. Yeah, jika kedua orang itu marah memang tak akan ada ampun bagi si biang emosi. Oh, semoga mereka masih bisa menyaksikan matahari terbit esok hari.

"Bersiaplah kalian semua!"

Sang Hyuk dan Min Hyun tersenyum setan.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu setelah peristiwa penting, dimana mereka sudah membanggakan Publik Korea dengan menoreh prestasi di ajang Olimpiade Internasional dan Regional. Begitupun dengan sambutan Dinas terkait, memberikan kenangan manis bagi masing-masing peserta.

Kehidupan Baek Hyun berangsur normal, apalagi dengan insiden _Drop Out_ 'massal' atas teman –ehem– lebih tepatnya 'setan' (kata Chan Yeol) yang mendompleng di angkatan mereka. Ya, semua tahu semua masalah yang menimpa Baek Hyun disebabkan oleh mereka yang sudah mendapat penalti.

Baek Hyun tengah termenung. Tubuh mungilnya menyandar di Pohon Oak tua di halaman belakang sekolah. Mata sipit bak bulan purnama miliknya terpejam, ia tengah menikmati musim gugur yang akan berakhir.

Sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan almamater khusus mendekatinya. Langkahnya terdengar mantap meskipun perlahan. Bibir penuhnya terangkat, menyunggingkan senyum manis yang membuat siapapun akan tercengang melihatnya. Ya, dia adalah Park Chan Yeol sang Ketua Dewan Siswa dengan sejuta pesona dengan sikap dingin yang melekat erat padanya.

"Siang, sayang.." sapanya setelah jarak antara dirinya dan Baek Hyun hanya terselisih dua langkah.

Baek Hyun yang mendengar suara yang familiar di sekitarnya membuka kelopak matanya. Senyum manis yang khas langsung tersemat setelah ia tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Siang juga, Yeollie~" sapanya ceria. "Apakah tugas Yeollie sudah selesai?"

Chan Yeol melangkah maju, dan langsung mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya di samping Baek Hyun. Tangan kekarnya tergerak dan mendarat di kepala sang Kekasih tercinta. Jemari panjangnya bergerak ringan, mengusak lembut surai yang membingkai sempurna paras manisnya.

"Ya, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." jawabnya mantap. "Sedang apa disini, heum? Hyeonie tidak kedinginan? Min Hyun akan mencekikku nanti begitu ia tahu Hyeonie sakit karena aku mengabaikan Hyeonie karena tugas-tugas itu."

Baek Hyun terkikik. Apalagi mendengar kekasih tampannya membawa nama Min Hyun yang memang kadang bersikap seperti _eomma_ nya. Dia mengangguk mengerti, dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Chan Yeol.

"Maaf Yeollie. Hyeonie pikir, Yeollie tak bisa diganggu, dan Hyeonie hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhir musim gugur di Korea." Baek Hyun memainkan jemari Chanyeol yang terbebas. "Yeollie mengerti, kan? Apa maksud Hyeonie?" wajahnya terangkat, dengan mata yang menatap langsung ke arah mata teduh sang Pangeran.

Chan Yeol kembali tersenyum. Tentu saja ia tahu maksud ucapan Baek Hyun-nya. Ya, sedikit informasi, mereka akan mulai melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di Negeri Paman Sam. Ternyata beasiswa yang mereka dapat mulai berlaku setelah kenaikan kelas nanti. Dan otomatis, Chan Yeol pun sudah tidak menjabat sebagai Ketua Dewan Siswa.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Apa Hyeonie sudah memberi tahu Min Hyun dan yang lain?" Chan Yeol bertanya dengan sesekali mengecup lembut _cherry_ tipis sang Kekasih.

"Heum, sudah. Usui bahkan terus cemberut mendengarnya. Hahaha.." Baek Hyun terkikik geli. "Dan jangan lupakan wajah Min Hyun yang memerah karena emosi. Dia benar-benar tersinggung karena diberitahu dengan mendadak." Sambungnya terus terkekeh.

Chan Yeol menggeleng mendengar ucapan dan kekehan geli Baek Hyun. Dia mulai membayangkan ekspresi yang teman-temannya keluarkan ketika mendengar kabar kepindahan dirinya dan prianya.

Benar-benar bersyukur pemuda jangkung tersebut, ia dan Baek Hyun dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka dengan tulus, tanpa memandang siapa dan bagaimana latar belakang kehidupan masing-masing.

"Jadi, sudah siap kan sayang untuk kepindahan kita dua minggu ke depan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut. "Untuk meraih semua mimpi kita setelah masa-masa berat yang kita lalui?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk, ia memejamkan mata indahnya sejenak, mengenang semua kejadian-kejadian tak mengenakan yang justru kian memperkuat mentalnya. Walaupun harus ia akui mentalnya sangat jauh di bawah Min Hyun. Ah yeah, dewa kematian itu..

"Berhentilah bermesraan atau akan ku lemparkan katana pada kalian berdua."

Ucapan sadis seseorang membuat keduanya tersentak. Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum kekanakkan sementara Chanyeol langsung berwajah masam. Berjarak sekitar tiga langkah, dua orang siswa; Min Hyun dan Sang Hyun memasang wajah angkuh. Ah.. ternyata ucapan pedas itu berasal dari mulut pedas seorang Park Sang Hyun.

"Oh, si Kembar sial Min Hyun dan Sang Hyun." Gerutu Chan Yeol.

Min Hyun tersenyum miring. Ia merapikan blazernya sekejap sebelum akhirnya mulai mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan duo Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun. Wajah seriusnya – yang terkadang membuat Kyu Hyun _saem_ juga Jong Hoon _saem_ jengkel – itu membuat Baek Hyun menahan nafasnya.

"Kenapa? Merasa terganggu?" tanya Min Hyun sinis. "Oh, aku tahu. Ini pasti semacam acara merekam moment di sekolah lama sebelum kalian meninggalkan kami?"

"Jika iya, kalian mau apa?" tanya Chan Yeol tak kalah sinis.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, pasangan paling fenomenal di Shinhwa itu menelan kasar saliva masing-masing. Detik berikutnya, kedua anak Adam itu berlari menjauh karena Sang Hyun dan Min Hyun yang menyunggingkan seringai itu memang menakutkan.

"Kalian takan bisa kabur dari kami!"

Sang Hyun langsung berlari mengejar kedunya. Berbeda dengan Min Hyun yang hanya terdiam di tempat. Dia langsung berputar arah dan berjalan dengan langkah yang terseret menuju ke ruang khusus yang terletak di sebelah ruang rapat Dewan Siswa.

Dia tersenyum kecut. Karena, sebenarnya ia belum siap berpisah dengan Senior yang teramat disayangi dan dihormatinya itu.

`Tes`

Buliran bening meluncur dari iris tajamnya. Angin yang berhembus kian menambah kesan suram yang menguar darinya. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati sosok Sang Hyuk yang tengah menyandar di pintu ruang khusus yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Apa mereka sudah mengatakan semuanya?" tanya Sang Hyuk lembut. Tangannya dengan lembut menyibak surai yang menutupi wajah Min Hyun. "Tapi dari ekspresimu sudah bisa ku tebak."

Min Hyun memejamkan matanya, bermaksud mengusir rasa sesak yang entah mengapa terkesan enggan meninggalkan rongga dadanya. Ia kian terdia ketika tubuh jangkung pemuda di hadapannya itu merengkuh dirinya.

" **Kita harusnya mendukung dan mendoakan mereka. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan semakin mencapai apa yang mereka perjuangkan selama ini**."

Min Hyun mengangguk, membenarkan semua ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Sang Hyuk.

"Ya, ini saatnya mereka membuktikan pada semuanya."

Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun yang kebetulan melintasi koridor timur (koridor penghubung Ruang Guru, Ruang Kesehatan, Ruang Bimbingan Konseling, Ruang Rapat Dewan Siswa) langsung mengehentikan hentak langkah kaki mereka. Seulas senyum teduh terukir begitu saja di wajah kedunya kelika mendengar ucapan kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan.

"Terimakasih Min Hyun-a.."

Mereka tahu, meskipun Min Hyun terkesan kaku dan juga masa bodoh..

Sesungguhnya dia adalah sosok yang akan berada di barisan depan sebagai orang yang mengasihi dan menyayangi mereka.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Park Family, Jung District, South Korea**

Tuan Park – Park Kwang Hyun, Ayah Chan Yeol – disibukan dengan berbagai macam berkas di ruang kerjanya. Sementara itu Nyonya Park – Park Eun Hye, Ibu Chan Yeol – tengah bercengkerama dengan Nyonya Byun – Byun Ga in, Ibu Baek Hyun – di ruang utama Mansion. Aktifitas para ibu terhenti disaat deru mobil yang familiar terdengar di halaman depan.

Muncul sosok Chanyeol yang menggendong ala bridal tubuh mungil Baek Hyun yang nampak lelap. Wajah tampannya dipenuhi binar kebahagiaan. Belum lagi kehadiran Nyonya Byun yang kian menambah kadar bahagia dalam harinya.

"Duduklah.." Nyonya Park bersuara dengan lembut. Sementara Nyonya Byun menatap penuh kasih ke arah calon menantunya itu –ehem-

Chan Yeol mengangguk patuh. Ia yang memang tanggap dalam menangkap situasi langsung duduk dengan takzim di hadapan orang-orang yang ia hormati dan sayangi.

"Jadi.." Tuan Park mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " _Abeoji_ ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi yang lain setelah kau memberi tahu tentang kepindahan kalian."

Nyonya Park mengangguk antusias, seakan menguatkan rasa penasaran yang Tuan Park tunjukan melalui kalimat yang merujuk pada pertanyaan. Nyonya Byun? Oh beliau terus terkekeh, meskipun beliau juga teramat penasaran.

"Seperti yang _Abeoji_ duga, aku mendapat makian dari beberapa pihak.." Chan Yeol mencibir. "Belum lagi Min Hyun yang nyaris melemparkan meja kerjaku."

Para orang tua tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka teramat tahu seperti apa Kim Min Hyun itu.

" _So_ , kau masih takut pada adik kecilmu, Chan Yeol-a?"

Chan Yeol merengut. Ia hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di sandaran sofa yang ia duduki. Mata bulatnya terpejam sejenak, bermaksud mengurangi gejolak penat yang tiba-tiba menyambanginya.

Ia yang hendak membuka belahan bibirnya guna menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Park, urung ia lakukan ketika derap langkah kaki yang seperti diseret terdengar di lantai dua mansion mewah milik keluarganya.

"Oh, Baek Hyunie sudah bangun, heum?" sambutan hangat dari Nyonya Park membuat yang lain memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada Baek Hyun yang mengusap matanya. "Kemarilah. Kami sedang membicarakan kalian. Hahaha"

Baek Hyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kikuk. Dengan langkah terbata di dekatinya sosok Chan Yeol yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Jemarinya bergerak, membentuk isyarat agar Baek Hyun duduk disebelahnya, dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan patuh oleh pria manis pujaan hatinya.

" _Nde_ , _eommonim_. Maaf, Hyeonie berlaku kurang sopan."

Baek Hyun membungkukkan badannya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia terlonjak ketika ia mendapati sosok Ibu kandungnya yang ternyata memperhatikan tingkahnya sedari tadi. Ia yang tadinya hendak duduk di sebelah Chan Yeol langsung beralih pada Nyonya Byun.

" _Eomma_?" lirihnya sembari memeluk Nyonya Byun. "Sejak kapan _Eomma_ disini?"

"Sejak pagi, Heyonie. Ya Tuhan~~ kau makin cantik, heum?"

Tuan dan Nyonya Park tertawa kecil melihat interaksi keluarga kecil tersebut. Keduanya segera bangkit, dan langsung menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada Chan Yeol agar segera di urus oleh putra kebanggaan mereka.

"Yeol-a. Biarkan Baek Hyunie menantu Eomma dan Abeoji yang manis itu dengan Nyonya Byun. Dan ini, segera urus apa yang memang dibutuhkan."

Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum maklum, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia mulai beranjak, dan langsung meraih kunci mobil yang tadinya tergeletak dengan manis di nakas tempat tidurnya. Bibir penuhnya seakan tak lelah untuk terus mengukir senyum tulus. Mata bulatnya juga terus menguarkan binar-binar kebahagiaan.

Ya, sosok asli Chan Yeol yang lembut dan penuh perasaan hanya akan terlihat ketika ia bersama dengan orang yang ia sayang dan ia cinta.

' _Aku akan tetap menjaga Hyeonie-ku, dan akan ku buktikan bahwa kami tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja._ '

' _Seperti_ _ **pesawat kertas, meskipun mudah terombang-ambing oleh angin, setidaknya tetap bisa melambung dengan sayap kecilnya**_ '

Si Jangkung Park menuruni tangga di rumahnya dan melenggang dengan santai. Membiarkan Baek Hyun yang tengah asyik bersandar di bahu rapuh Nyonya Byun. Well, ia maklum karena keesokan harinya ia dan Baek Hyun sudah take off ke Amerika.

Baek Hyun yang melihat tubuh tegap kekasihnya keluar mansion segera pamit pada sang Ibunda tercinta. Ia yang memang ingin bermanja dengan Chan Yeol langsung menarik lengan kekar pemuda jangkung tersebut, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ada apa, heum?" Jemari panjangnya mengusak surai lembut pria-nya.

"Eung.. Yeollie mau kemana?" Baek Hyun justru balik bertanya.

Chan Yeol terkekeh. Bibirnya tergerak untuk sekedar mengecup lembut pelipis sang Pelita jiwa. "Aku harus mengurus beberapa berkas, sayang.."

Baek Hyun mengangguk paham. Sejenak ditatapnya wajah teduh Nyonya Byun yang memperhatikannya di pintu utama mansion. Dan detik berikutnya, ia langsung melingkarkan lengan mulusnya di punggung lebar Chan Yeol.

"Aku ikut.." rajuknya manja. "Aku ingin ikut bersama, Yeollie.."

` **chu** `

Bibir penuh Chan Yeol mendarat begitu saja di bibir tipis kemerahan milik Baek Hyun. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sudah merasa gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Dan sekarang, ia merealisasikan keinginannya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu dan paksaan.

"Aku sudah benar-benar gemas padamu, Hyeonie.."

Baek Hyun menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan rahang tegas Chan Yeol. Ia benar-benar malu. Uh oh.. pasti wajahnya mengalahkan warna tomat yang sudah matang. Kemudian, ia nyaris luruh di lantai ketika Chan Yeol tiba-tiba mendekatkan belah bibirnya di cuping telinga Baek Hyun yang ikut memerah.

" **Jangan khawatir tentang seberapa jauh kita terbang..** "

Baek Hyun terdiam. Otaknya dengan cepat mulai mengkoneksikan apa maksud kalimat yang Chan Yeol sebutkan. Tubuh mungilnya mulai bergetar disaat saraf otaknya mulai memproyeksikan kalimat yang mulai mempengaruhi dirinya.

" **Tapi aku berjanji untuk tidak berbalik arah, mari kita terbang lurus kedepan** _"_

 **`tes`**

"Yeollie.."

"Ya, sayang.. kita kan terus terbang untuk mencapai impian kita tanpa embel-embel masa lalu yang memang menyakitkan.."

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu.

Setelah keberangkatan Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun ke Amerika guna mengikuti program beasiswa, ternyata keduanya juga dengan gila-gilaan terus mencetak prestasi lainnya. Hasilnya, baik Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun mengikuti kelas percepatan dan lulus dengan predikat _camclaude_ dari masing-masing Fakultas.

Kini, pasangan paling fenomenal itu baru saja merayakan acara kelulusan mereka di _apartement_ yang mereka tempati sejak 3 tahun terakhir di Manhattan. Nampak Baek Hyun tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chan Yeol, disambut sorakan menggoda dari teman-teman mereka.

"Lihatlah, Reed Richards **[1]** dan Susan 'Sue' Richards **[2]** versi kita sedang bermesraan.." celetukan garing dari Usui membuat semua yang tadinya tengah sibuk dengan masing-masing urusan mulai mengalihkan fokusnya.

Sedikit informasi, kali ini Dewan Siswa Masa Bakti 2014/2015 (Masa kepemimpinan Park Chan Yeol) tengah melakukan acara reuni. Tentu saja setelah anggota lainnya selesai mengerjakan kewajiban, singkatnya masa liburan.

"Apa maksudmu tuan Udon?" pertanyaan konyol dari Sehun membuat Usui mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ugh.. Kawaiiii~~ **[3]**

Usui meraih _cookies_ yang ada di pangkuannya. Matanya memicing tajam, sebelum akhirnya memindahkan dengan gesit _cookies_ tersebut – lebih tepatnya melempar – ke surai sewarna eboni pemuda jangkung di seberangnya. "Dasar Rivaile **[4]** gadungan!" gerutunya.

Min Hyun yang sedari tadi terdiam langsung berdeham. Jemarinya mulai menggeser (bahkan menggenggam) bagian dasar vas kristal yang tertata rapi di meja ruang utama _apartement_ mewah yang mereka singgahi. Dengan serempak, mereka menghentikan ocehan tak bermutu mereka dan terdiam kaku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Min Hyun datar. "Jika belum, jangan salahkan aku jika kristal ini tanpa sengaja mencium lembut kening kalian." Seulas senyum mengerikan terukir setelahnya.

Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi sahabat-sahabatnya hanya menggeleng. setelah agak lama, Chan Yeol memutuskan untuk mengambil alih suasana.

"Baiklah. Berhubung acara pembukaan sudah kita laksanakan. Langsung saja ke acara inti." Chan Yeol menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian semua."

Usui dan Sehun ssaling berpandangan. Berbeda dengan Min Hyun dan Sang Hyuk yang justru menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki. Namun, dari ekpresi yang pasangan 'tembok' itu tampilkan, setidaknya Chan Yeol makin percaya diri.

"Jadi, kalian datanglah ke pernikahan kami seminggu yang akan datang."

Hening nan senyap tiba-tiba mendominasi. Hanya suara detak jantung, deru nafas juga detik jam yang terdengar. Baek Hyun mengerutkan keningnya, berbeda dengan Sang Hyun yang justru–

`uhuk`

Ah ya, tersedak.

"Apa anda serius, Kaichō **[5]**?" Usui bertanya dengan wajah penasaran. Ia yang pertama kali sadar dari keterpakuan rupanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau fikir pernikahan hanya untuk bermain-main?" Chan Yeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku bukanlah si Tengik Seunghyun yang hanya memanfaatkan waktunya hanya untuk melakukan hal konyol."

"Ya, kami akan datang." Putus Sang Hyuk tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia langsung merapikan setelan kasual yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya. "Hyung-nim. Aku dan Min Hyun harus segera pergi. Monsieur Marchaud sudah menanti kami di Nyma Hotel. Kami sedang dalam proses tawar menawar untuk proyek pembuatan studio khusus di salah satu resort-nya."

Min Hyun meraih ransel hitam kebanggannya yang tergeletak di bawah sofa. Tak lupa, digenggamnya sebuah map berwarna aprikot yang ternyata berisi beberapa rancangan dan daftar bahan yang dibutuhkan.

"Kami pergi, _Oppa_." Min Hyun membungkukkan badannya sejenak. "Semoga berbahagia. Jangan sampai ku dengar Baek _noona_ sedih karenamu."

"Yak!" Baek Hyun berteriak mendengar ucapan Min Hyun. Mau bagaimanapun dia tetap lelaki tulen. Dan Min Hyun yang memang suka seenaknya justru memanggilnya dengan sebutan untuk perempuan. 'Huh~ iblis itu' – inner Baek Hyun mencerca.

Setelahnya, anggota lain seperti Usui, Sang Hyun dan Se Hun jga berpamitan. Mereka tak ingin menganggu waktu bersantai pasangan yang sudah bertunangan yang tengah berbahagia.

"Nah, kita sudah mendapat restu dari sahabat-sahabat kita, sayang. Sekarag saatnya kita terus melanjutkan benang asmara yang sempat merenggang karena kesibukan untuk menghadapi tesis."

Chan Yeol berbisik dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah manis Baek Hyun memerah. Ia sebenarnya sedikit menyayangkan kepergian Min Hyun dan yang lain. Karena, ya.. lihatlah dari gerak-gerik Chan Yeol yang sekarang. Ayolah, ia hanya ingin –ehem- menyerahkan segalanya pada Chan yeol setelah mereka resmi.

"Hahahaha.." Chan Yeol terbahak. Ia memang menyadari ekpresi ketakutan pada wajah ayu kekasih hatinya. "Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku akan melakukan apapun setelah aku resmi mengikatmu. Tenang saja, heum"

Kecupan sayang bertubi-tubi mendarat diseluruh bagian wajah Baek Hyun. Pemuda mungil itu terkekeh ketika Chan Yeol tak henti-hentinya mengecup rahang runcing si Mungil.

"Yeollie.." Baek Hyun berusaha menahan geli ketika kecupan sayang itu beralih ke leher dekat telinganya. Jemari lentiknya menggeitik wajah rupawan Chan Yeol. "Hentikan, eoh.."

"Iya sayang. Maafkan aku."

Chan Yeol menenggelamkan tubuh Baek Hyun dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Posisi keduanya yang tengah berbaring di spring bed luas di kamar utama apartement milik Pangeran keluarga Park itu menambah kesan manis nan intim.

"Kau merasakan semuanya kan, sayang?" Chan Yeol bertanya dengan dahi yang menempel dengan dahi Baek Hyun. "Benar bukan? **Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan langkah kita,** sayang."

Baek Hyun mengangguk menyetujui. Ia jadi teringat dengan janji Chan Yeol ketika mereka baru memulai untuk menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

' _Dengan_ _segenap perasaan yang melambung_ , _Aku akan terus menjaga, melindungi dan mengasihimu, sayangku._ '

' _Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kita.._ '

Baek Hyun meraih kepala Chan Yeol dengan tangan indahnya.

"Ya, sayang. **Tak ada yang menghentikan** rentang sayap kecil **ku untuk terbang tinggi** " Bisiknya di depan bibir penuh Chan Yeol.

Dua belah bibir itu bertemu, saing mengecup, melumat, dan menyalurkan perasaan mereka yang membuncah. Dan mereka berharap esok yang baik siap menyambut mereka.

* * *

 **-= THE END =-**

* * *

Notes :

Park Kwang Hyun adalah aktor Korea Selatan yang berperan sebagai Ha Jae Beum dalam K-Drama **Pink Lipstick**.

Park Eun Hye adalah aktris Korea Selatan yang berperan sebagai Yoo Ga Eun dalam K-Drama **Pink Lipstick**.

Keduanya sebagai Main pair dimana chemistry juga peran sebagai orang tua (meskipun hanya muncul di akhir episode) yang kuat.

Byun Ga In (Han Ga In; Kim Hyun Joo) adalah aktris Korea Selatan yang beradu peran bersama Kim Soo Hyun dalam K-Drama **The Moon Embracing The Sun**

[1] Reed Richards : Tokoh utama dalam serial fiksi dan Film Aksi "Fantastic Four"

[2] Susan 'Sue' Richards : Bernama asli Susan Storm (Kakak dari Johnny Storm), sama seperti Reed Richards.

Keduanya merupakan pasangan astronot-ilmuwan fenomenal dari film tersebut.

[3] Kawaii (Jpn) = Kyeopta (Kor) : Imut, menggemaskan.

[4] Rivaile/Levi Ackerman : salah satu tokoh penting dalam Manga dan Anime Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On The Titan) yang handal. Terkenal dengan wajah datar, sikap bengis dan diktatornya. Namun dibalik itu semua, dia salah satu kopral yang paling disegani dan di perhitungkan.

[5] Kaichō (Jpn) : Ketua.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Hola, hola~~ /joget hula-hula/**

 **Akkhirnya aku bawa Part Final Paper Plane yang ngaret Masya Allah /ditampol readers/**

 **Kali ini aku mohon maaf baru bisa melanjutkan FF super...? ini. ada berbagai kendala yang menyebabkan FF ini late update. I'm really sorry** ㅠㅠ

 **Maaf jika endingnya cheesy lebay alay dan GJ seperti diriku sendiri** ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ **/slaped/ Dan maaf juga untuk alur yang terlalu cepat.**

 **Semoga dari penderitaan Baekhyun, bisa menjadi alasan kuat bagaimana sosok/karakter kuat Baekhyun terbentuk. Aku juga mohon maaf jika scene bully-ing yang ku tulis justru membuat kesan kalian terhadap cerita fiksiku buruk.**

 **Selain itu, aku merasa jika tulisanku benar-benar asgddjashdasgdkajhk**

 **Mohon maaf sekali lagi, ya?/puppy eyes *readers muntah*/**

 **Big Thanks to :**

Kak purple unicorn **91 [Yang dengan rela baca dari prologue sampai chapter yang kemarin aku update /peluk cium/ :"3], Guest(1), Guest(2), ThatXX94,** dek **7firda614 [Yang ternyata sudah tau bahwa scene di pesawat adalah imajinasiku yang aku share melalui akun facebook :"v], deux22, HashinoChanB**

 **Wanna review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


End file.
